The Vampire Olympics!
by Twilight-Tennis-Addicted
Summary: Post Breaking Dawn! The Cullens have gotten a letter to say they are going to the Olympics Games...what is going to happen? First FanFic!
1. The Interruption

Author's Notes: Hey Everyone, this is my 1st FanFic and I'm really excited. I hope you like it and enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight; that is Stephenie Meyer. I'm just taking them to the Games!

BPOV

"JACOB!! What do you think you are doing?" I yelled.

He lifts his head up over the couch. "I dunno. Why? What's wrong?"

I groan. "Do you expect me to casually come into my OWN home and just ignore you _sprawled_ out along the couch?" I asked, annoyed.

"Well, Renessmee wanted to, and you know I can't say no to little Nessie." I looked around Jacob to notice Renessmee curled up around Jacob's torso. I looked into his eyes. He was looking down at Renessmee like she was the only thing in the world, well, I suppose she was to him, and to me and Edward too. I sighed.

"It's Renessmee, Jacob." I knew I was losing this battle again. "Don't you have your own home to go to?" I added, trying to get him to get out of our little cottage.

He looked up at me, pleading no with his eyes. I shot daggers at him. I had already caught him in our house so many times over the past week; I was now annoyed by it. He giggled.

"What?" I questioned. _Why the hell was he giggling?_ I wondered.

Suddenly I felt the floor come from under me and the room span. I looked behind me to see the most gorgeous golden eyes I had ever seen carrying me to our 'bedroom', as you can call it.

"See ya!" I could hear Jacob call out from behind. I growled.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked.

"Well, I dunno, Jacob's in our house AGAIN!" I pointed out the obvious. "You know. Why can't he go back home, or at least go somewhere besides our house?"

"Don't worry. With Jacob around, we don't have to be careful around Renessmee." He giggled, for once. He kissed me passionately, forcing my lips to relax and return the favour.

He smiled and our lips slowly moved apart. He arms pulled from under me and I fell into the bed. Edward was leaning over me, smiling the smile that I loved. I breathed slowly. His lips again pressed onto mine in a fraction of a second and I could feel his cool, familiar breath on my upper lip. I sighed and relax. I knew this was what I always wanted: this gorgeous husband of mine, all to myself, and I knew it had come true.

He slightly pulled his lips away, seeming distracted for a moment. Just as I had noticed his distraction, his lips had again forcefully pushed against mine. His arms moved around my back and slowly lifted me up. We fitted like a perfect piece. I moved my arms around his back, until I reached the right spot and pushed him down onto the bed. I rolled over, still kissing passionately and laid on my side, facing in his direction.

His reluctantly pulled his lips away and frowned, something I awfully hated.

"What?" I asked, still in the mood of wanting some more. I leaned up and kissed his distracted, sad face.

He sighed. "Alice is coming. Something about a letter, I think." He slowly pushed himself up off the bed.

"Where are you going?" I said, still lying on the bed.

"Well, I don't want Alice walking in on us. That would be just…awkward." I did agree, but I didn't want to stop. "C'mon, don't worry about her. She'll hear us. _She_ can come back later." I pleaded slightly, hopeful for a miracle. I looked into his eyes, filled with begging.

His beautiful vampire golden eyes looked back, and I knew he also wanted to pursue but he just couldn't. "C'mon, back to bed" I tapped the bed a couple of times, showing where to sit, pleading with him one last time. I knew time was quickly running out.

It was too late.

I heard the front door to our cottage creak open and her light footsteps into the house. She was jumping softly, in anticipation. When this happened, you knew she wanted something really, really badly, and there was no way in winning an argument and changing her mind with her like these.

"What do you want?" Edward called out, even before Alice had walked into the bedroom.

"Emergency Family Meeting. Now!" Her voice amazingly filled with excitement at just a few words.

There was a pause.

"The real reason?" Edward persisted. Obviously Alice wasn't thinking about the reason, deliberately.

"Ok, it's for a letter we just received, just hurry up!!" She yelled and ran out the room, within less than a second.

"Wonder what that's all about?" I asked. "We better go though, or Alice will be having us for dinner. Besides, we can get back to this after" I added seductively with a giggle.

"I'll be waiting. Wait, huh?"

"What?" I looked at him, confused.

"What? Alice is having us for dinner? I don't…what?" I laughed at Edward's confusion.

"It's a human saying. Don't worry about it."

"Ok" I grabbed his hand, perfectly fitting for mine, and walked out of the room. I looked around the room to finally see no Jacob. It was nice to finally see that. Just as I thought it, I heard a noise somewhere inside our home.

"Please don't tell me that was Jacob?" I whispered softly to Edward. He laughed. That was a yes.

"Jacob!" I yelled. He quickly shot out of one of the rooms and looked at me, concerned.

"What? What's happened?" He quickly looked around to Renessmee and calmed down when he saw that she was okay.

"You are the problem!" I said angrily. "Can't you be somewhere else for a day or so? Leave Renessmee to grow up on her own. She doesn't really need a _baby_sitter now. So, go home." I ordered.

"What's gotten up your butt, this morning?" He joked.

"Alice, again. Some "Emergency Family Meeting" or something. I dunno. I'm taking Renessmee to the meeting too, so now you can go home and see your dad. He hasn't seen you in a while." I said, pleading in my slightly amber eyes.

"It probably would be best. Go on, you have to see him one day and sooner the better, I say." Edward said, agreeing with me.

"Ok, I'll go, but if it goes bad, it's on your conscience." He threatened.

"Fine with me. My conscience will survive, don't worry about me. Now go!" I walked over to the sleeping Renessmee and tried to wake her up. Slowly her beautiful, soft eyelids lifted and she yawned. "Mummy? Where's Jacob?"

"He's right behind me, but we have to go back to the house. There's a meeting on and Jacob is going to go home. So, say bye-bye." I lifted her up and took her to Jacob.

"Bye-Bye, Jakey." She leaned over and hugged him. "I love you." He replied and then walked out of the house, waving. "See ya!" I said behind me. "See ya." I heard from far behind. I turned around when Renessmee was lifted up and out of my hands, only to be lifted into Edward's. I took his free hand and held it tight as we walked out of the house and into the forest that separated our cottage to the Cullen Mansion.

Thanks to all the people who read it! Love you all and please review it! I'll post the next chapter soon


	2. The Big Announcement!

Hey Everyone, new chapter.

Sorry it took so long. I wanted to finish another chapter before posting this so I have now finished it. Hope you enjoy it. Please review! Next time, I'm hoping for at least 5 reviews before posting the next one. I just want to know what you guys are thinking about this story!

Enjoy...

CPOV

The door to my office bounced open, nearly swinging off its hinges…again. Alice comes bouncing through a fraction of a second later. "C'mon Dad!!! You have to hurry!!" She yelled out me even though I was a couple of feet away with over-sensitive vampire hearing. _Huh? What Happened? I didn't hear anything? _I panicked.

"What's wrong? What happened?" I quickly got up out of my chair, forgetting about all the paperwork that was just hanging over the edge of my desk. As I stood up, I knocked them off the desk and they all fell onto the floor. Damn! I'll just have to fix that up later. I run around my desk and followed Alice outside to the family room, continuing to panic. "Alice, what's happened?" I said, as I looked around the room. Esme and Rosalie were sitting quietly at the table, obviously annoyed, but there was no danger or anything wrong anywhere from where I could see. "Alice?" I looked around to talk to Alice, but she wasn't there, well, really she wasn't anywhere nearby. I look at Esme for some answers. _What's going on?_ I mouthed to her. She shrugged.

"Some letter came in the mail and Alice is anxious to open it, but remember we made the rule that the whole family must be there to open it, so she's rounding up everyone. Oh, here comes Edward and Bella…look how sweet they look together; and little Renesmee too." She sighed at Edward's happiness. I was happy for him too. I had finally seen him smile for more than a couple days in a row, even after being with him for over a century, since Bella has arrived in his life. They casually walked through the door with Renesmee, the miracle child, yawning in their arms.

"Hello Everyone" Edward said politely, yet I could sense some annoyance in his voice.

"What did Alice interrupt?" I asked, assuming that was the reason why.

He glared at me. _Was it really that bad?_ He nodded. _Oh, Alice is going to be in trouble when she gets back. Speak of the devil,_ I thought, as Alice walks into the room casually yet with excitement, followed by 2 mud-dirty, wrestled-out boys.

"Alice, what's going on?" Emmett whined. I knew then that Alice had stopped a wrestling fight between Jasper and Emmett.

"Well, now that everyone's here, I'll pass you onto Carlisle." WHAT?

"Alice, I have no idea what's going on?" I looked at her, confused. Her eyes looked down on the middle of the table, where everyone was now seated, to see an un-opened envelope. Oh, I guess this meeting is about that. I walked over to it and picked it up. I looked on the outside to see if there was a clue as to who had sent it. Nothing, weirdly enough; usually people put the sender's address on the back, but this envelope had nothing.

"C'mon Dad! Hurry Up!!" Alice complained.

"Yeah, dad! C'mon, just open it!" Emmett obviously desperately wanted to get back to his game against Jasper.

I surrendered to their complains and slowly opened the envelope. I slid the long letter out of the envelope and began reading:

Dear Olympic Coven,

I am glad to tell you that you have been chosen to participate in the first annual Vampire Olympics to be held in a matter of months (The date has yet to be decided). This decision has been brought on by the recent human Olympics, held in Beijing, China and the constant recommendations from vampire covens that have recommend doing a Vampire version.

This Olympics will be occupied by all vampire covens but only some have been chosen to participate, yours for instance. It has been decided that in these Olympics, the teams will be coven versus coven and anyone from the coven can participate only if the coven has been chosen.

The following sports have been chosen to be in the first annual Olympics.

10m Platform Diving

Synchronized Swimming (2 people must be used)

Rowing (2 people must be used)

Artistic Gymnastics

Beach Volleyball (2 people must be used)

Weightlifting

Wrestling

Tug-Of-War (this involves everyone, not a picked team)

If the coven is going to participate, then each sport must be filled with a player or team with as many players as needed. No exceptions.

I will contact again soon with final decisions and details when the decision has been decided.

Good luck with training and have fun.

Sincerely,

Aro

I looked up from the letter. Everyone expressions were blank, including mine. _Wow, this is defiantly new. I always watch the human one on Television, but never actually thought that I would ever participate in one. This is… pretty cool._

"So…what does everyone think?" No-one moved an inch. This is strange.

"I think it's going to be SO COOL!!" Emmett jumped up to start flexing his muscles.

"What does everyone else think about this news?" I asked everyone else after a long pause. Still no-one replied. Only blank expressions was shown on everyone's face, except of course Emmett.

"Well…Alice? What about you?" I tried to push the answers out of people.

"I…don't…know. What the hell happened? Since when do we do 'The Olympics'? They are for weaklings like all the humans. What's the point in them for us?" Her answer shocked me. Her face turned blank, but I didn't take anymore notice.

"I don't know either, but it does sound like fun, and we get to finally work on something together and fill up our time. Now, we have to choose who wants to do what sport. Any suggestions?" I asked hopeful that someone might put out a suggestion to get started.

"I'm doing Gym!!!" Alice yelled out. I was slightly shocked that Alice had been the first to speak up, well, rather yell up.

"Gymnastics have the best clothes and the tightest, so I can finally show off my figure! Yeah!" She added, with a pump of her arm.

"Aw, no fair! You saw that! That's unfair!" Rosalie smashed her hand against the table and stormed off.

"Rosalie, just wait. Come back here." She continued to storm off. "Emmett, help!" I attempted, but he only shrugged his muscular shoulders. "Nothing I can do, Doc." I suppose I agreed with that. Rosalie can be very stubborn at times.

"Well, anyone else? Emmett, what do you want to do?" I had thought he would be the first to respond. I could tell he was thinking; obviously there was too many chose's for him.

"Ah, um, I don't know. Perhaps wrestling…" He stopped and quickly run outside. Before I knew it Jasper had joined him and began wrestling outside. This was going to be harder then I thought.

I guess they'll decide later.

"So, Edward, what do you want to do?" Bella asked him, politely.

"Not sure yet; is there anything you're interested in?" He replied.

"Um, I'm not sure either. Hey, Carlisle? Could you pass us the letter? I would like to know what the sports are again."

"Sure" I passed the letter to Bella. I walked around the table, kissed Esme on the forehead and sat down in the seat next to her. "So, thinking about anything?" She looked at me with her beautiful eyes. "Well, I am, but I don't think it's relevant…" She said seductively.

"Well, I'm sure I'll love to hear it anyway." I replied, just as seductively. I grabbed her hand and stood up. I began walking to my office when Edward's cough interrupted my thoughts.

"Please, quickly go. I don't want to hear it." He pleaded. Just as he asked, I lifted Esme up and ran as quickly as I could to my office and slamming the door behind me. It was now just me and Esme, my gorgeous angel from above.

* * *

I just want to repeat this: Please review! I really want to know what everyone is thinking. Thank you!


	3. Decisions, Decisions

**Hey Everyone,**

**New Chapter Up. Hope you enjoy it and please review. I didn't get many before. If anyone's got any suggestions you can tell me and I might be able to put them in. I have finished about half the story already, but I can try to fit them in if they are really really good.**

**So enjoy:**

Emmett POV

_Yes, just a couple more seconds…you can do it…c'mon._ He squirmed under me. _C'mon…nearly there…I hate seconds…ARRR…time goes so DAMN slow!! Yes…2…1 and a half…1..._

"YES!! I won! In your face, Jasper!" I began dancing my happy, victory dance. I looked inside the house and there sat my stunningly gorgeous wife, looking unhappy and bored. I looked at Jasper, who was still recovering for another fraction of a second. I bolted, knowing I was now in trouble for beating him, and I was going to be beaten outside of the 'ring'. I ran straight towards my wife, but I was slowing down, staring at her dazzling golden eyes and elegantly placed blonde hair that curled around her shoulders. I imagined pulling them over her shoulders and kissing that perfect, smooth skin of hers. The couch we sat on was bouncy, so I began bouncing like the little child I was. She was unsteady and fell backwards, her magnificently carved face staring up at me. I leaned down and began kissing her marble smooth stomach. I worked my way up to her neck, both of us giggling seductively.

"EW! Emmett, STOP IT!!" I heard Edward shouting from inside the house. I stared at him. He looked repulsed. "Oh, I'm sorry that this isn't what you want to see. Maybe if you did that to Bella, then maybe you wouldn't be so repulsed!" I spat the word repulsed as I began laughing. Wanting to annoy Edward, I continued imagining Rosalie on the couch. I could feel her arms worked her way around me as I was pushed down onto her body. I kissed her mouth, holding them like I was going to die any second. I felt that fear for a few seconds. I was never going to die, I knew that. What the hell?

"JASPER!! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!" I run straight towards him, in anger. He could easily feel that from miles away, so as his reaction, he looked scared and froze. I screamed in anger in my head_. I'm sure Edward just got an earful then._ I laughed. This must have looked stupid if I were someone else. I was about a foot away from Jasper when his reaction to run kicked in._ I have him now…_I jumped straight at him when I feel a little sense of calmness. "AR! JASPER! IT'S NOT GOING TO WORK!!" I sat on top of him, holding him in place on the ground underneath me.

"CARLISLE!! HELP!!" I heard Jasper screamed as he attempted to roll over and have any chance to fight with me. All of a sudden, I was being forcefully pulled back by my shoulders off of Jasper and thrown towards the house. I landed on my butt on the ground, about a metre away from the house. I stood up and turned around, ready to fight with whoever it was, only to find that it was Carlisle, and I was never going to fight with him. I could hear everyone, including my darling wife, laughing at me. I feel ashamed and annoyed. 'I hate Jasper' I muttered under my breath.

"Serve's you right!" Jasper called out to me. _Hardly, I beat him fair and square. Besides, he won last time; it was my turn to win. _I thought. Edward snickered behind me. "Yeah, right" He said. I glared at him. "Like you would know" I growled at him.

I walked off passed Edward, into the house, looking for peace, hopefully to come from Rosalie. I ran into our room and turned on the radio to full blast and relax back on my couch. I closed my eyes and tuned my whole body into the music that was blaring out of the little speakers that were next to me. Slowly, the music started to go quieter and suddenly a body pounced on me.

"WHAT THE?" I opened my eyes quickly to notice it was Rosalie. "Hey Babe, what's up?" I was eager to think about something else.

"Oh, well, I was thinking about doing something, but I need some help from a muscular, strong guy like you. Do you mind?" She said, in a beautiful, seductive voice.

"Of course" I said back, equally seductive. I leaned up and tenderly kissed her soft lips. "What do you need from this big man of muscles?"

"Well, it really isn't me. It's Carlisle, actually." I groan. _Oh, I didn't think it was going to be him. Well, I have no choice in helping. I'm going to have to help if it's Carlisle._ I could now see she was holding back a small laugh. _What now?_ I sighed.

"What does he want?" I said, unenthusiastically.

"I don't know, he didn't tell me. He just said to come downstairs, that's all. So, come on, big man of muscles." She quoted me, while casually attempting to lift me up. I lifted myself up and followed her downstairs, where everyone was waiting. Jasper snickered at me.

"Shut Up, Jasper!" I glared at him. I walked over to the table and sat down, while Carlisle began to speak.

"Okay, everyone; Now that we can all PROPERLY concentrate on this, we need to decide the athlete to the sport. Now, is anyone up for suggesting what they want or am I going to have to pick the players to the sport? And we are not leaving this table until we have chosen!" He questioned firmly, exaggerating the point to get people suggesting. I could tell he didn't want to choose them but obviously he had no choice in the matter. We did need to pick as soon as possible.

"Well, I'll do the Weightlifting, since I'm a newborn" Bella suggested. "Yes, perfect. Nice thinking Bella." Carlisle was pleased by her thinking.

"Anyone else?" Carlisle added.

"Hey Emmett! Why don't you do the wrestling, since you _think_ you're so good at it?" Jasper provoked. I got angry but a large sense of calm thrown in my way.

"Yes, Emmett, you're in wrestling."

"WHAT?" I asked, surprised.

"What's wrong? I thought you'd like to be in wrestling…ok, I'll take you off it…"

"NO! Keep it! I mean, no, don't worry, keep me on wrestling."

"Ok, so anyone else? Edward, what about you?" He looked over at him, waiting for an answer. He shrugged. Bella leaned over and spoke extremely quietly. She'd gotten good at speaking so quietly that not of us could actually hear her, even if we were just across the table from us, like we were now. He quietly laughed.

"Yeah, ok. Let's do it." Edward agreed his voice louder than Bella's. "Carlisle, we'll do the Beach Volleyball." _What the heck? Since when would Edward, and Bella for that matter, do volleyball…_I remembered Bella's first day at school in Gym. Good times, good times.

"Emmett! Shut Up!" I looked over at Edward, who was now angry. "Mind your own business!" Actually, now he was furious. I just had to laugh.

_Oh, maybe they're doing it so they can see each other in swimsuits. Oh, god that must be it, well, why didn't they just do the swimming? I suppose, that would be more obvious… _

"SHUT UP, EMMETT!" Edward screamed, as he stood up to fight me. Bella grabbed hold of him, even thought there was really no point. "Ok, then why don't you do it then? It would be better then what you would normally do!"

"Edward, don't taunt him. Emmett, stop whatever it is that you are doing." Carlisle said in the most annoyed parent-like voice he probably could muster up.

"Hey, it's not me!" I said, as innocently as I could. "Grow Up Emmett! Everyone knows it's you…"

"Stop it! Both of you grow up!" Esme yelled, interrupting Edward.

"Fine" We both said, agreeing.

"Okay, so what else do people want? I have Jasper, Rosalie, Esme and myself still needing at least 1 sport. The sports left are the 10m Platform Diving, Rowing and the Synchronized Swim."

Edward's thought gave me an idea. I leaned over towards Rosalie. "Hey Babe, did you want to do the Synchronized Swimming with me?" I asked, seriously. "I'll wear anything you want, darling, anything…" I added, repeating to make sure she got what I was meaning. She giggled, smiled and nodded, obviously getting it. Now I'm just a little scared about what she is thinking about doing to me.

"Carlisle…Can Emmett and I do the Synchronized Swimming?" She asked, politely. _Oh, crap! Here it comes from the boys!_ I tightly shut me eyes, waiting for the uproar of laughter that was going to come from the family. Nothing, yet. I slowly creped my eyes open to see everyone was laughing silently. I laughed too. "Okay, then. That's settled. Now, Jasper, did you want to do the rowing with one of us…" He pointed to Esme, then himself. "…or do the platform diving by yourself?" He thought for a moment and then decided.

"Yeah, I'll do the diving by myself." He and Edward laughed. I didn't get what's so funny. Alice joined in once she knew what was going on. "What's so funny?" I asked, still completely unaware. Everyone ignored me. "Fine, I'll find out soon enough. Are we done here?" I asked Carlisle.

"Yeah, go on." I stood up and walked back into my room, Rose following and turned the, now romantic, music down to soft and jumped on the bed.

Hours seemed to pass with Rose. I playfully kissed her cheek, like I had been doing for the pass couple of hours. I heard footsteps starting to come up the stairs outside of our room. I ignored them, like every other time someone walked up the stairs. I continued playfully kissing Rose. Suddenly, and unexpectedly, Alice smashed opened the door, bouncing on the spot. _What does she want now?_ I groan as Rose and I sat up to face her. "What, Alice?" I said, annoyed.

"We got another letter. So, hurry up! You can do this later!"

"And what…we can't read a letter later?" I complained. "NO!" She yelled and ran out the room before I could respond. I groaned again. "Let's go" Rose said, getting up off the couch and waited for me. "Come on, we don't want her aggravated now, do we?" She had a point. An aggravated Alice is a lot worse than Alice who's in a hurry. I got up and raced Rose down to the table, where everyone else was seated.

"Nice to join us" Carlisle stated. "Like we had a choice…" I said, sarcastically. I stared at Alice. She smiled.

"Now, we can start." Carlisle began, slowly, once again, opening the envelope. He pulled out the letter and began reading:

_Dear Olympic Coven,_

_The final decisions have been made about the details concerning the first Vampire Olympics. Each detail has been debated and finalised._

_The Opening Ceremony will be held on the 10th July, 2008 with the Closing Ceremony to be held on the 17th July, 2008._

_The Olympics Games will be held on Queen Maud Land, Antarctica (Norway's owned land), where no humans will be heard, seen or touched. This has been researched and confirmed during the discussion of host cities. Queen Maud Land is officially been called too cold for human life, officially saying that humans will not be there. Non-vegetatarian covens must hunt beforehand as no coven is allowed to leave the country for hunts, or they will be disqualified._

_Athletes or teams for each sport per coven will need to be submitted as soon as possible, preferably at least a week before the Games begin. If the coven's athlete or team has not been submitted, that coven's athlete/team will not be participating. No expectations._

_Good Luck with Training and I'll see you at the games._

_Sincerely_

_Aro_

"Hang on; doesn't that mean Renesmee can't go since it'll be too cold?" Bella asked, glancing down at the sleeping Renesmee in her arms.

"Unfortunately, yes, she can't go. She won't survive. Jacob can babysit while we are gone. Don't worry, Bella. She'll be in safe hands." Carlisle reassured her. There was a short awkward silence.

"Let's get started then!" I yelled breaking the silence. I was now excited for these Olympics.

* * *

**So, did everyone enjoy it? Please review and let me know what you are thinking about the story?**

**The next chapter will be up as soon as I finished another chapter. It could be in a week, as I am very busy with school starting next week, so I'm just warning you.**

**Once again, please review!!**

**P.S If anyone didn't understand the part when Alice, Jasper and Edward were laughing, it's because Jasper thinhks about what rowing would be like with either Carlisle or Esme and thinks it just weird. Edward can hear Jasper's thoughts so he laughed at this and Alice just realised it. It's wasn't all that good to write, but oh well. They laughed, get over it. The story is just beginning...**


	4. Training

**Hey Everyone,**

**New Chapter Up; It's a short one but the idea came to me when I was shopping and luckily, I had paper and a pen with me, so I could write it down. Once again, it's Emmett in the spotlight. I love him; you can do so many funny things with him: Isn't that right?**

**Sorry about the really late update. Um, well, I've been extremely busy and things just keep coming up. I have school starting next week so I've been trying to complete all my homework, I had my best friend come back from Student exchange, so I've had to catch up with her and it's been extremely hot here, like in the mid 40's (Celsius, about 110 Fahrenheit) so I've been cooling off in the pool. Sorry it's late, but I hope you enjoy it and here it is:**

APOV

Training for the Olympics games had started a couple of days ago. Each person, depending on their sport, began working out and doing various activities around the town. I, on the other hand, was not. I was shopping, as I usually was, this time for gym and training equipment. Each room was now transformed into their little own training arena to get the maximum amount of training. I was excited now. I had brought everything we needed for our training now it was time for outfits! My favourite shopping item! I began running towards the front door to leave, just as Carlisle interrupted.

"Alice, where do you think you are going? You have some training to do, don't you?" He eyed me suspiciously.

"Yes, but…" I started before being rudely interrupted again.

"No buts. Go train now!"

"But, Carlisle…and let me finish." I said, sternly and paused to make sure he understood that. He nodded.

"We need uniforms if we are going to perform in front of a million people, well; really it's only about a thousand but you really never know if…"

"Alice, your point? We can get clothes later. First, we need to train."

"No, we need uniforms. Just look at what you are wearing Carlisle!" By the look of things, I will need to buy training outfits too." I pointed down at what he was wearing. A tattered, navy-blue tracksuit that was designed for older men, defiantly not designed for him. He glared at me, with the 'what's-wrong-with-it' look. "Carlisle, you need more of modern day clothes, nothing like what you have now, that's why I need to go. Oh, I better go now, before the shops close." I was getting ready to pounce out the door again.

"What are you talking about, Alice? It's 9am; the shops won't be closed for another 10 hours or something. Surely, you can't be telling me that you need that long to buy uniforms?" He obviously didn't want to hear the answer.

"Well, actually, I do. We need A LOT of stuff! Okay, I'm going: BYE!" That's when I ran, not looking back. I could hear Carlisle sigh and walk back into his office. I jumped, happily and excitedly into my Porsche and sped out of the driveway and straight to the mall. _This is going to be AWESOME!!_ I was extremely excited for a whole day shopping. It was a once in a lifetime opportunity, at least with Carlisle around, it was.

"Wow, times flies doesn't it?" I said, walking into the house after about 8 hours of shopping. Carlisle, Esme, Edward and Bella were all sitting on the couch, watching television while Jasper was outside doing his daily yoga.

"Hey Everyone" I said, cheerfully. Everyone looked up from behind the couch and returned the greeting. I continued on into the room and up the stairs. As I turned to walk up the stairs, Rosalie walked pass, knocking a couple of shopping bags off my arm.

"Oh, sorry, Alice; didn't see you. Oh, so you're back now. Finally!" She muttered under her breath, picking up the bags that she had knocked off my arms and replacing. I continued walking up the stairs, awkwardly, attempting to carry all these shopping bags. Eventually I made it up and walked down the long hallway, pass all the rooms. I reached Jasper's and my room and dropped all the bags. Individually, I sorted through them at vampire speed and organise them into bags so I could easily put them in each room of whose they were.

A couple of seconds later, I had finished sorting. On my way back to the family room to join Jasper, I gradually dropped the bags off into the designated rooms. I walked into Rosalie and Emmett's room and dropped the bag off at the door of their wardrobe.

'_Oh yeah. We have some work to do my friend, now don't we?'_ It was Emmett voice, with a seductive edge to it. _What the? _I realised. _Actually, I don't think I want to know._

'_Flex those purrrrfect muscles'_ He purred._ Flex, relax, flex and relax. Yeah, work those muscles. Yeah like that baby. Oh yeah. You're going to do just great. Yeah work them big guy. Yeah!'_

_Huh??_ My curiosity overpowered me. I slowly creped towards the slightly opened bathroom door, the room where I could hear Emmett's voice coming from. The door was at a perfect angle for funny viewing. I silently watched for a second then giggled silently at the sight. Emmett was standing in front of the bathroom mirror flexing his biceps up and down, talking seductively to himself. I tried holding back my laughter. I quickly moved out of the doorway, leaned against the wall next to the door and laughed silently.

"Humph" I heard Emmett say, after I controlled my laughter. I quickly ran out of his room and straight into my room to burst out laughing. I could hear Emmett groan through the wall. I burst out laughing again. I calm myself down a couple of seconds later and slowly walked down stairs, trying very, very hard to keep my composure for Jazz's sake.

I walked into the family where Edward, Bella, Esme and Carlisle were still sitting on the couch and Jasper and Rosalie were playing chess on the table nearby. Jasper turned his head, noticing I was standing there, barely controlling my laughter. He smiled.

"Thanks Jasper!" I laughed, bouncing down the rest of the stairs.

"I would have never gone in their by myself, knowing their reputation." I pointed at Rosalie. I continued laughing. Rosalie glared at me, while I could hear Edward's almost-silent laugh and see everyone else trying to work out what was so funny.

"Hey Guys! What's up?" Emmett walked down the stairs behind me. Edward, Jasper and I burst out laughing again.

"What happened?" He looked at everyone who wasn't laughing. They shrugged.

"You…flexing…muscles…Mr. big guy!" I choked out, crying out in laughter again.

"WHAT?" Emmett yelled. "Oh, shit! You saw that!! How dare you come into my room! That's off limits to you!" He shouted, angry at us now.

"What happened?" Rosalie asked, still having no idea what was going on.

"Alice, what did you do?" Carlisle asked, eyeing me suspiciously.

"I…did…nothing." I choked out again. I took a couple of deep breaths and calm myself down. This helped Jasper, as he calmed down quickly too.

"Then what are you laughing at?" He asked, trying to get the whole picture.

"Don't you dare tell him!" Emmett muttered angrily towards me.

"Whatever you say, bro big, or should I say big guy!" I slapped him on the shoulder and giggled along with Edward and Jasper.

"Emmett, what is going on?" Carlisle asked, strongly. I continued giggling.

"C'mon, big guy, tell him. He should know" I said, trying to get it out of him. I giggled at the thought of what he was going to say.

"Fine" He muttered under his breath. _This was going to be good._ I giggled.

"I was flexing my muscles. There; happy, now?" He began flexing them right them, just like he had been doing earlier. I laughed, along with everyone this time.

After a couple of full minutes of trying calming everyone down, we had finally reached composure. "Okay, I think that's enough. We need to continue training as much as we can." Carlisle said, getting us back to what we were previously doing.

July creped up to us. We had worked so many hours training and working out, it wasn't funny. On the 1st of July, another letter arrived.

Dear Olympic Coven,

Travel and shelter details have now been finalised. All covens must be at the host city the day before the Opening Ceremony and will be greeted by Marcus, Caius and myself.

The host city has been transformed to fit a new swimming arena, an undercover arena, complete with rings, mats and stages and a new lake. Shelters have been set up near the arenas for all covens and all participating athletes will need to sign up before the ceremony.

Travel Arrangements that have been decided are by large boat, occupied by the continents covens. Boats will leave 2 days previous to arrival time, so no coven is to be late, or the coven will not participate.

The Continent of North America: Boat leaves Neah Bay Port at 8pm on the 7th of July.

Again, Good Luck with the last weeks of training and see you at the games.

Sincerely

Aro

"Well, we better continue training. We only have about 7 days until we have to leave." I walked upstairs into my 'training area' and continued perfecting my tricks, rolls and jumps, once again.

**What did you think of my idea? I loved it and had to write it in. Please review and I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can. Warning: It could be a while, sorry in advance, if it is.**

**P.S Please review. I haven't got many and I really want to know what you guys are thinking. The more reviews, the quicker it'll come (I hope...). Just please review!! Thank you!**


	5. The Opening Ceremony!

**Hey Everyone,**

**Sorry for the long-ish wait. I haven't had much time to write: I started school this week and I've thought of another extremely goos story idea, so I'm also in the middle of writing that. You'll find out soon what the story is about. It's completely different to what I've been writing and/or thinking about so I do hope you like it.**

**Anyway, back onto this story. Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I had 8 reviews within about 2 hours, so I'm happy. I probably would have hoped to have some more, but I'm happy. Please everyone, please, please, please review! I love reading what you have to say! So, please review!**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter: The Opening Ceremony! **

BPOV

The day we all were hurryingly waiting for had finally arrived. The trip to Antarctica was horrible. I hadn't been separated from Renesmee like this before and it was hurting me quite badly. I knew she was in safe hands with Jacob, but that still it didn't help my over-obsessive worrying.

"Don't worry, Bella. She's safe." Jasper leaned over to reassure me, after probably feeling my worry so much. We were sitting in the area, specified for our family. It was huge with about 3 different rooms all joined into another massive family room which then lead out to the hallway and into the rest of the boat.

Carlisle and Esme went to explore the boat, while Edward, Jasper, Alice and I were talking in one of the rooms. We didn't know where Emmett and Rosalie went, but we just let that go; none really wanting to know, assuming the worst.

"I know." I replied. "It's just hard." I sighed. Sensing my worry, Edward wrapped his soft arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I looked up into his eyes and sighed. _How did I get the most beautiful man in the world?_

Abruptly, Alice stood up, stared into Jasper's eyes and walked out of the room, Jasper following.

"That was strange." I said, confused at their sudden departure.

"Don't worry. Alice just saw what was coming." Smiling my favourite smile, he leaned down and passionately kissed my lips. I returned them back, more forcefully, until it began to hurt. I slowly pulled away, not letting his lips go though. I moved my body back, squeezing my arms between our bodies and pushed his body down on the couch that we were sitting on. I laid down on top of him and kissed more passionately then ever before. My arms moved around his body towards his fluffy soft hair and scuffed it up roughly. His body moved to the side, pushing my body with it, so we were laying side by side, our bodies pushed as close as they could ever get. I pulled my lips away, reluctantly, and giggled, Edward joining me a fraction of a second later. I smiled and push my lips against his tensed up, giggling ones. They relax quickly and became the soft ones that I adored.

I continued kissing him for what seem like minutes, until Alice bounced into the room.

"Hey Guys! Oh, you're still going?" She laughed, like she was expecting us to have stopped now. I pulled my lips away slowly and lifted my head up to see her face.

"What do you want, Alice?" I asked, just wanting to get back to where I was with Edward. She continued bouncing.

"We're here!" She continued bouncing more and more. I thought for a second she was going to bounce straight out of the room. I laughed at the thought.

"Already?" I asked. It only seemed like a day and a bit since we left.

"Yeah, remember, it was only supposed to be a 2 day journey." That would explain it. "So, come on. We have to go sign in. Let's go. Come on!" She hurried us up. We quickly got up off the couch and hurried, not trying to make Alice anymore angry with us.

We walked out of the room, across the boat and through the exit. We easily jumped the 5 metre gap over the water, just like step from a step to the next step, and continued on towards the city.

I looked down at the ice beneath me. _Wow, I can actually walk along here normally. God only knows what would happen if I was only human._ I didn't begin imagining, it would have been too horrible. I giggled at the thought. Edward looked down at me with a confused look, which made me giggles that much more. His face expression changed to being annoyed.

"I was just wondering what it would have been like to walk along here while I was still human." He thought about it for a second, possibly imagining it and laughed. I shied away, blushing on the inside.

* * *

During the long walk there, I hugged Edward around the waist and every so often, I jumped up, gracefully, and kissed his perfectly angular cheek and looked deep into his gorgeous golden eyes.

Ahead of us were Rosalie and Alice, within a conversation, Carlisle and Esme, cuddling, just like Edward and myself and Emmett and Jasper, out of sight, racing each other to the city, as per usual.

I looked ahead to finally see the city starting to appear over the horizon. The place was massive, with the arena already looking like larger than the human Olympic arenas that I could vaguely remember. I opened my shield to let Edward hear my thoughts. _Why did they build a bigger stadium than the human Olympic arenas if we have no spectators?_ He shrugged, obviously like me, not knowing the answer. Beyond the horizon, next to the 2 newly-built arenas, were a series of mini cottages, from what they look like, assuming that those were our shelters. I laughed. Again, I opened my shield for Edward. _How many more cottages are Emmett and Rosalie going to break?_ He laughed.

The city quickly sneaked up on us and before we knew it, we were they. Aro, Marcus and Caius were standing at a large desk, papers covering every inch of it. Some covens that had just arrived were standing nearby, filling out the sheets. Me and Edward walked straight up there and filled out the sheets while the rest of the family went to find out which shelter we were staying in.

"Good morning Edward and Bella. How are you two this morning?" Aro greeted us politely, unsurprisingly. I faked a smile.

"Good morning. I'm good and yourself?" I asked back, politely. This was going nowhere.

"I'm excellent. Here is your covens form." He passed us a clipboard, with a pen and the form.

Gradually, we fill out the sheet and handed it back to Aro. We walked over to our family and headed off to our shelters.

"Hey, Emmett, Rosalie! Remember, this is the only house you are going to get!" Edward called out. We all laughed, except Rosalie, who just glared at him.

"Yeah, we know. But if we just 'happen' to knock it down, we're sharing with you." He replied. I tensed. The thought of sharing a room with Emmett and Rosalie was just down-right scary. Edward just laughed at my reaction.

"Don't worry." He said quietly to me. "It's not going to happen." He said louder, so Emmett could hear and looked at him.

* * *

The rest of the day and night passed quickly as we settled in and checked out the city. The arenas were gigantic and could easily seat at least 900,000 spectators, not that we needed that many seats for spectators at all. The vampire world arrived in bunches throughout the day and night. Gradually we greeted everyone, recognised some of the vampires that we had previously met and caught up with what had been happening in their world throughout the night.

The next day, Aro, Marcus and Caius walked around informing when and where they have to meet for the Opening Ceremony. Edward, who was listening to the other vampires, had said we were meeting at the centre Arena, named Volturi Arena, at 10.30am. I looked at my watch. It was currently 10am, so we only had to wait another half an hour then we could begin our short walk over.

Aro quickly made his way over to us, even though we had already known the details.

"Good morning. How are we today?" He began in his polite tone, as if greeting us for maybe the second or third time, each without a problem.

"Good, thank you. Yourself?" Carlisle replied on behalf of all of us.

"Not too bad. Now the details for the meeting are…" Carlisle interrupted him.

"Yes, we already know. Edward here," He pointed to Edward. "Overheard some others, so thank you but we already know." Aro looked shocked, but somewhere deep done, he probably already knew this was going to happen.

"Alright then, I better be off and tell some of the other people the details. Good-bye." With that, he walked off towards some other covens that were awaiting the details.

* * *

The next half an hour passed in a breeze surprisingly. We quickly headed over to Volturi Arena, following and followed by many other covens.

"Here's gate North America." Edward said.

"Are you sure we are supposed to be here?" Carlisle asked, always needing to be perfectly right.

"Yes, Aro said that each coven has to go to the gate which is named after the continent we live in. We live in North America. Oh, here comes the Denali's." We all turned to see what he was talking about. Of course, Kate, Tanya, Carmen, Eleazar and Garrett quickly approached us and excitedly greeted all of us.

"Hi Edward; Hi Bella! How are you? How's Renesmee?" Carmen asked, curious yet happy.

"Renesmee good but she's not here, so I'm just missing her." I frowned. "How are you? What's been going on?" I tried to change the subject, but it always has to come back.

"Why isn't Renesmee here? Oh, right. It's too cold here, isn't it? That's bad luck. Well, I'm sure she's perfectly fine and now you have a lot more free time on your hands!" She said, attempting to cheer me up. It wasn't going to work.

"I suppose." I said, unenthusiastically. It was awkward until the gates had finally opened and we were briefed on what was going to happen. We peeked inside the stadium for a second to see what it looked like. It had major works done on it inside since yesterday; now everywhere was covered in some sort of decoration or ornamentation. It was amazing. I stared at the marvellous work until Edward knocked me a little to concentrate back on what the guard was talking about.

Abruptly, the arena boomed was Aro's voice.

"Hello everyone and welcome to the first annual Vampire Olympics!" I heard clapping from every angle. It was overwhelming.

"Before we get started with the ceremony, I will like to introduce each coven, as well as their country's flag. First up we have the Amazon Coven from South America." Surely enough, Zafrina, Senna and Kachiri walked out of one of the gates, holding up a South America flag and suddenly, the clapping intensified. They continued around the stadium as Aro keep introducing covens, some of which I had never heard of, but I wasn't sure if I just haven't heard them, or they were partly unknown in the Vampire world. It didn't matter though, we knew them now.

Roughly 15 minutes later, it was our turn.

"The Olympic Coven from North America!" Aro's voice still boomed out of the stadium. We slowly walked out of the gate, Carlisle and Esme leading us, holding our North American Flag. Edward and I walked behind Jasper and Alice who were behind Carlisle and Esme. Alice was bouncing up and down to get a better view of everything as well as her fascination with the situation. I was excited yet nervous. I had never planned to be in the Olympics, ever, since I sucked at practically any sport, so this was entirely unexpected. We continued walking around the stadium, spotting the covens that we had already met in the seats off to the side. We waved and shouted with excitement. I still couldn't believe what I was doing. It felt really good, like I did belong somewhere that just wasn't back in Forks with the Cullen's. Life was just never going to be the same as what it was only just 18 months ago. Everything has change, and I liked it.

We turned our last turn and headed straight for some empty seats that were next to the Amazon coven. Aro was still introducing the covens. As far as I knew, only a couple were left, which gave us about another couple minutes or so before the ceremony gets started.

"Hey Bella! How are you? How's your shield? Practicing still, I hope." Zafrina greeted, looking like a parent speaking to a naughty school kid.

"Yeah, I'm good. Yes, I have been practising and I can let Edward in my head when I want. Thank you so much for helping me. I really have appreciated it. So, how are you?" I asked, wanting to know about her life more than my own.

"I'm good too. Life as been just the normal, no different then last time I saw you. How's Renesmee? Is she back in your shelter?" She asked, obviously really wanting to talk to her.

"Well, no, she's not here. She's back at home…" Zafrina cut me off.

"Is she sick? Oh, she is. Ah, that's too bad. I hope she's okay."

"No, no, she's not sick, she's quite good actually. It's just that here…is sort of…too cold for her. That's all" I felt like I should cry, although I couldn't nor did I want to.

"Oh, that's good." She said, sounding pleased, yet she also sounded a little disappointed, not that I could blame her. She was eager to see Renesmee again. She hasn't seen her in a while.

"Welcome everyone to the newly-built Volturi Arena!!" Everyone clapped loudly at Aro's 'announcement'.

"So, now that all of you have arrived and settled in we'd like to begin the presentation of the Opening Ceremony!" Everyone clapped and cheered as loud as they could, and believe me, it was extremely out-of-this-world loud. I glanced over at Aro, just as he was hitting a button on the podium of where he was standing. Almost immediately, a large pipe threw out, what would have to have been about a million little pieces of confetto, covering the whole stadium. While everyone was watching the floating confetti, a large round, orange-lighted-up-from-the-inside ball fall from the highest place in the stands and travelled quickly down a large piece of rope and fell straight off the edge, heading straight towards the ground. Everyone had noticed this and they all gasp. I looked away, waiting for the glass-smashing sound. I looked around, after still not hearing the smashing sound. The ball was down on the ground, sitting on top of a little camouflage square which was padded. Gradually, the ball spilt open and showed a stick sitting inside it.

Aro casually walked over there and lit it with an already-lighted match. He took a few huge steps back and the blast went off. The firework shoot up straight into the air and burst, showing all the colours you could ever imagine in one big blast. The light was bright and the noise was horrendously loud. I covered my ears, hoping that the noise would slightly be reduced. It didn't, if anything it made it worse. It was terrifying, like a firework and a jet's engine were millimetres from my eardrums, going at full blast. I wanted to scream, but that would be just embarrassing. I looked around to see if anyone else was having trouble with the noise. No-one; absolutely nothing from anyone, from what I could see. I couldn't take it. _C'mon, just a little longer._ Just as I had said that, the noise rapidly deteriorated, thankfully and returned to normal. I thought my ears would be permanently damaged but within seconds they had no ringing, or any signs for that matter that showed damage had been done. I was happy, no I was ecstatic. I grinned then wiped it away before anyone could notice.

The sparks from the fireworks were still falling, heading straight from certain areas of the arena. I easily could tell that they would set something off. Just then, they touched the ground and people flew out of the ground. I looked at their familiar bodies and almost immediately recognising that they were the Volturi. They jumped up and down and danced some weird routine, assuming either that they made it up for the Olympics or that it's some vampire ritual that I had never seen before. I looked at Edward, confused at what they were doing. He looked at me, with his face probably just as confused as mine was. The dance continued on for a while, eventually I could tell everyone was bored.

"Jasper, would you stop that? We are never going to be excited by this?" I whispered to him, as he kept throwing bolts of excitement out to everyone. He smiled, obviously enjoying his game. I shot him a glare. His smile wiped away immediately, now only the corners of his lips turned up a fraction. I looked away from him.

Quite subtly, the dancers moved on and the large 'score-board' like television quickly moved down from the roof to the middle of the empty grand stand. Large bold letters read:

**Welcome to the QUEEN MAUD LAND Olympics!**

The screen flashed and a new screen read:

**The 1****st**** Annual Vampire Games!**

Aro then moved back to the podium and began addressing us again.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we have come to the end of the beginning to a history making event for us." He continued with his speech, annoyingly, making it as long and as boring as it could get. I tuned out from majority of the time and talked to Edward, who was listening inside his head to everything he was thinking - and saying.

"So, what's he thinking about?" I was wondering for a while.

"Boring, old crap. Nothing you need to listen to." He smiled my favourite smile and I leaned up and kissed him. They felt softer than normal, but I held onto them. It felt better. My shoulder was suddenly being tapped on and I quickly looked around.

"Alice, do you mind?" I looked at her, annoyed, pointing at Edward.

"Um, you may want to stop." She pointed down to Aro, who was still speaking but staring at Edward and me. I was blushing inside of me. I was thankful that I could never blush on the outside again. That was defiantly one thing I most enjoyed about becoming a vampire. I looked at Edward with an embarrassed smile. He, too, had one on. We looked like two kids who had been caught doing something extremely naughty, but we laughed. I covered my laugh, so I nobody else could hear. So did Edward. Carlisle leaned over from behind Edward and looked at us sourly and embarrassed. I shrugged and mouthed sorry. I really was; I didn't know what had gotten into me. I heard a laugh from behind me. Oh, god.

I growled. "Jasper!" I scolded him. He continued to laugh harder as I just got more annoyed. I growled again.

"Jasper, how could you?" Carlisle noticed. Jasper's laugh turned around in an instant. He looked slightly scared. He shrugged.

"It's just…funny to pull a prank on them. It's so easy." He began laughing again. I growled again. At times like these, I had wished that I was a physical shield, rather than a mental shield.

Carlisle looked annoyed at Jasper. His look changed to 'concentrate-on-what-we-are-here-for look. I tuned back into Aro's speech. Luckily, he was just about done.

"So, now I would like to congratulate everyone for participating as we officially open the first annual Vampire Olympics!" Everyone clapped, as they got out of their boredom mood and watch the television screen as it changed to read:

**LET THE GAMES BEGIN!**

**Hope you enjoyed it! Please Review! I want to know what you guys think!**


	6. Rosalie and Emmett Synchronize

**Author's Notes: Hey Everyone!**

**New Chapter up! The Olympics have now started so I hope u enjoy. **

**Sorry it was late, I hav way too many things happening at the moment and I'm just extremely busy.**

**So, enjoy and please review! I still would love for more reviews, and from different people this time too. The same people always review and I love u guys! Thank You...**

RPOV

The morning after the Opening Ceremony, was the first day of competition. Emmett and I were the first up in our family. When Emmett asked if we wanted to do it, I was shocked. Emmett in a swimsuit? That was sort of a private sight. Not many other people had seen him in a swimsuit since he only wore one in the swimming section of school curriculum and even then he didn't wear small ones, he wore large knee-length boardies. The other time was for our private eyes only.

The funny thing about doing the Synchronise Swimming wasn't actually the quite girly routine that we had to learn, it was the 'uniforms', as Alice calls them. I made specific requests into what I wanted Emmett and myself for that matter, to wear. He was going to pay, and thankfully, his bribery of me choosing his uniform helped immensely.

Emmett and I walked, hand in hand, towards the swimming arena, or as it was named, the Ice Block. Once we reached the entrance, we separated into the different gendered bathrooms. I quickly got dressed into my tight tank-top bikini. In a fraction of a second I was done. The simple amethyst purple tankini fit perfectly across my body, framing exactly the right areas.

"Thanks Alice." I said, hoping that she might hear me.

"That's fine." I turned around, shocked. She was standing at the door of the change-room, observing her work. She nodded, knowing that she made the perfect choice.

"Now let's go see Emmett's uniform." I said, excitedly walking out of the room and around the corner. I stood just outside of the guys' room where I could see perfectly when Emmett walked out. I snickered at the thought of what Emmett was wearing, but it would never match Alice's mind.

I waited for a couple of seconds, still snickering at the thought when Emmett slowly creped out of the room, his face in utter shock and annoyance. I laughed, having to hold onto my knees for support, when he walked out. He was wearing a rose pink mankini, the exact one that Borat had on in the movies. He glared at him, but I continued laughing.

"That's what you get." I managed to choke out.

"How could you, Rose?" He asked, pretending to be upset. It wasn't convincing at all.

"It wasn't me!" I paused. "It was Alice." I pointed to Alice who was already running to the rest of the family.

"Well, we better go!" I snickered. I jumped and grabbed his hand, pulling him out into the arena. We sat at the back of the pool, waiting and watching while the rest of the contestants went. As we were last to perform, it was going to take about 15 minutes until it's our turn. I looked up into the grand stand, trying to find our family. I spotted them, all doubled over in laughter with Emmett's 'choice' of clothing. I smiled, giving them all thumbs up. They all looked away, attempting to calm themselves down. Eventually they all gave me a thumbs up and smile at my choice. _Tell everyone it was Alice's idea too, Edward._ He nodded and began telling everyone. They all burst out laughing and nodded as if that was probably obvious. They all congratulated Alice on a fantastic choice, which I had to laugh at.

I looked back at Emmett, who was doubled over in embarrassment. I giggled again.

"I'm sorry, babe. I didn't mean it." I gave him an innocent puppy dog face, one he couldn't last a second to resist, which I already knew. He looked up and glared at me for less than a second, before succumbing to my puppy dog face, again. He kissed me, but I quickly pulled away before it got ugly; not for us though, for everyone else.

"Not yet. We'll do it after we've won the gold medal." I said, reluctantly, wanting to do it now.

"Ok" He said, sadly. "Let's go get this gold medal!" He shouted, but not so loudly that anyone else could hear. I knew his competitive personality would take over sooner or later.

"Emmett and Rosalie, you're up." Some unknown (to us) vampire, who worked for the Volturi, led us to the entry of the pool.

Together we jumped into the pool and swam to the centre, ready to begin our trained routine.

The beep sounded, telling us to begin.

In unison, we flipped, danced, swam and performed tricks to perfection in the water for about 5 minutes. Ending our spectacular routine, we used Emmett strength to throw me up 3 metres above the water, where I flipped twice; landing in a handstand on Emmett's stretched up arms. Knowing we had done it perfectly, I flipped back off his arms, into the water, pulling Emmett under as well and kiss him. I was thankful that we didn't have to breathe; it meant that we could kiss each other for as long as we wanted. My arms wrapped around his torso and his arms worked their way around mine. His quickly inched down my back until suddenly I could hear a beep sound. I was so lost in thoughts of Emmett that I had totally forgotten where we actually were.

I jumped up to the surface of the pool, embarrassingly, looking around at the smirking faces of the crowd. I quickly pulled Emmett up so he could get the embarrassment as well. I rapidly swam to the edge of the pool, jumped out and ran straight to the change-rooms, not even thinking about looking back. I didn't even know if Emmett was still in the pool or not.

Unexpectedly, although it should have been expected, his wet arms moved around my hips and onto my waist. My feet quickly lifted off the floor and I was pushed, harshly, onto one of the benches.

"Hey! What do you think you are doing?" I questioned him, loudly and angrily.

"What do you think? Wasn't it something that you promised?" He said seductively, trying to get me to give in.

"Don't you dare blackmail me? We are not doing this here! It's the _girls'_ change-room, for crying out loud!" I yelled. Thankfully, Alice walked in right at this second.

"Emmett, get off her." Alice said, like she was tired, probably because she has said it way too many times then a person should ever…

He began to climb off me. "Thank you, Alice."

Emmett began walking out of the room. "We are doing this later, no excuses!" He said, strongly. No point in arguing. I smiled. "I'll look forward to it." With that, he walked out of the room.

I looked away from Alice as she started getting all that locked up laughter out.

"I can't believe you!" She said, laughing. "Actually, I probably can." She mumbled.

"Shut up, Alice!" I said, sharply.

"Ok, ok." She said, surrendering. "So, um…well done, by the way. It was a really good routine…including that last bit." She added, softly.

"Alice!" I yelled. "Ok, ok, enough. _I_ won't say anymore." With that she walked away, leaving me to finally get changed and to face the family: This was not going to be pleasant.

I walked as slow as I could cope with out of the change room, hoping to see Emmett come out at the same time. I waited for a second, but he didn't show. _I bet he's waiting for me to see the family first. Great!_ I thought, unenthusiastically. Slower then before, I walked up the stairs and headed for my family, just as his arms wrapped around me again. I still didn't like this.

"Hey Babe! What took you so long?" He asked, seemingly annoyed.

"It deserves you right." I plainly replied.

"Harsh" He said, his voice seeming shocked, yet I could just imagine what his face was really like. I snickered.

I slowed down as we reached the final turn before seeing the family.

"Emmett, let go. This is going to be embarrassing enough and you holding me isn't going to help." He frowned. I glared at him, seriously.

"Fine" He said annoyed. "But I thought you liked the limelight?" He asked. I did but just not this type of limelight.

"What? The embarrassment limelight? Yeah, right" I asked, shocked.

"Well, ok, I suppose." He let go of my waist as he grabbed my hand and walked forward around the turn. _This is it. Oh god, here it comes._ We turned around the corner, to find the whole family in a laughing stock. I looked at Emmett and saw that he was grinning, proudly as we continued to edge closer to the family.

Bella looked around at me, the calmest she could probably get and smirked.

"That was…ah…some…performance alright." She said, before bursting out laughing.

"Wow, Rosie, never thought I would have to see that so quickly." She added between the laughs.

"Oh, shut up, Bella! No-one asked you!" I yelled, offended by her comment. I sat down in the chair a couple of seats away from my annoying family. Emmett sat down beside me on the side closes to our family. He leaned down to my face, blocking my view of everyone and I'm sure of everyone else's view of me.

"Rose, don't worry about them. They are just jealous of your spectacular routine and of how magnificent you are." He said, poorly attempting to cheer me up.

"Ain't going to work, big boy." I patted his chest and I stood up. I walked pass the family and continued walking. I couldn't even be bothered to stay to see who had won the medals.

"I'm going back to our cottage. See you later" I said lifting my head back at them, in an annoyed teen-like voice. Emmett followed, which I had hoped he wouldn't.

"See you later, alligators!" He said, walking pass the family.

"So, how long can we stay here, Carlisle? I don't really want to go back for a while. You never know what we are going to find…" I heard Jasper say.

"I heard that!" I quickly turned around, glaring at him. He only smirked.

"Humph." I sighed and left, not wanting to see them again.

"Relax babe. Relax. You'll be fine in a couple of seconds." Immediately, he scooped my up in one hand and raced to our little cottage.

"You're right. I'm relaxed." I closed my eyes and relaxed. I felt like I was falling all of a sudden. I landed on a soft mattress and I knew we were 'home'.

* * *

**So, did you enjoy the start of the olympics? I had to embarrass them somewhere...**

**So, please review! I'll update as soon as my new BETA is done BETAing. In advance, I'm sorry. We are both extremely busy at the moment so it may be in a week or possibly longer. So, sorry again...**


	7. Jasper Dives

**Hey Everyone,**

**I'm so sorry for the long, long wait! It's just I'm been very busy, as usual, plus I was trying to complete this other chapter which I have still yet to complete. I was planning to post this chapter on Sunday but then I wasn't able to log in to until today, so I haven't been able to log in too.**

**So, I'm sorry and I should have the next chapter up soon. Thankfully, I'm over my writer's block, so the story is going to get better after a couple of chapters.**

**So, enjoy it and please review! And this has been BETA-ed by my new beta, so please review and thank her and I'll pass the messages on. Thank You!**

**Enjoy...**

JPOV

For me, nothing that I could do following Rosalie and Emmett's performance could be more embarrassing. Although they had received a silver medal, what happened straight after their performance was the most awkward moment ever, and that was thanks to me. I was never going to get embarrassed again.

Although I had practiced my dives over and over again, I still hadn't gotten it fully down pat- as Emmett and Rosalie were hogging the pool. Now, I just had to hope that all goes to plan, at the very least. The frustrating thing was that Alice had refused to tell me what was going to happen . . . or if something was going to go horribly wrong. I begged her and bribed her in anyway that I could, but she wouldn't budge. I was going to have to do it on my own. I suppose Alice would have hinted to me if something really bad was going to happen, I hope…

It was now my event. Once we got out of the change-rooms, all the divers were instructed to stand to the side of the pool and to wait for the announcement of the first diver, Athenodora, to begin.

While I was waiting for my turn, I looked up at my family sitting in the crowds. I searched for Alice who gave me a gentle smile and a small wave. I smiled back.

My competition consisted of Athenodora, Caius's wife from the Volturi Guards, Corin from the Volturi Partials, Kachiri from the Amazons and Carmen from the Denali's. Luckily for me, I was the only one with powers. The rules stated that anyone with powers was allowed to use them when participating in the event, not if you were watching in the crowds. This rule meant that I was allowed to use them here and now.

"Welcome back, everyone! The 10 metre platform diving begins now. The divers will all begin with a compulsory dive: Forward somersault in the tuck position. Difficulty: 1.4" an overhead speaker box boomed. "First up, we have Athenodora."

Athenodora climbed up the ladder in a fraction of a second, stood at the edge of the platform, and relaxed, ready to dive. The crowd was quiet. She jumped effortlessly, it seemed, and performed the dive nicely. She received heavy clapping from the crowd.

"Next up, we have Carmen. I'll repeat for everyone, all divers will be performing the compulsory dive first." Carmen had already reached the top by the time that he had finished introducing her. She showed the starting position satisfactorily to the judges and jumped, nailing it perfectly.

She climbed out of the pool, happy and proud of her performance.

"Next up, we have Jasper!" he announced. I raced up the ladder towards the 10m platform as quickly as I could. I grinned as I spotted Alice in the crowd. _This is it._ I jumped, tucked my body up and somersaulted once before diving in head first. I did flawlessly, I believed. Smiling proudly, I jumped out of the pool.

"Well done." Carmen said congratulating me as I walked up to the rest of the divers. "Thanks. Well done to you too. You did extremely well."

"Thanks."

The final 2 divers completed the compulsory dive to the required level. It was now down to our choice dives.

Athenodora walked up to the platform.

"Athenodora will be performing a tuck three and a half forward somersault starting in a straight position. Difficulty: 2.3"

She jumped without a glitch. Just from that, I felt that this was going to get a lot harder. I needed to start using my powers to my advantage.

Carmen began climbing, even before Athenodora was out of the pool even though that hadn't even announced her yet. She reached the top in a fraction of a second.

"Next up is Carmen. She'll be performing the reverse three somersaults and two twists pike starting in an arm stand dive position. Difficulty: 3.7"

Slowly, she bent down and lifted her feet up into a handstand and walked on her hands towards the edge. She held that spot without the slightest moment for a couple of seconds and then she pushed herself up and over the board as far as needed. Neatly she twisted and somersaulted in the required way and dived vertically into the water. No splash was seen.

I clapped loudly along with everyone else in the crowd. She walked out of the water and I congratulated her. Then it was my turn.

"Jasper will be performing a forward jack-knife one somersault pike in a forward starting position. Difficulty: 2.0" I stood up straight for the judges and jumped after getting a nod. I tucked my knees to my chest and straightened up again to somersault almost-vertically into the water, breaking the stillness of the surface.

I swam over to the edge and jumped out. Still dripping from the lukewarm water, I walked back over to where the divers stood waiting, again, for my next turn to come.

Kachiri was up next. She had already reached the platform when I walked over.

"Kachiri will be performing the reverse 3 ½ somersaults in pike. Difficulty: 3.2"

She stood backward towards the water, waited a couple of seconds and jumped. She needed to jump further back, as she nearly hit the board coming down, but other than that, she performed well. Something needed to be done, or it'd be very close at the end of it.

Kachiri came out of the pool, smiling, and walked over to us. I waited until Corin was up on the platform before I decided the time had come to use my powers to, 'help'.

"Corin will be performing the reverse 3 ½ somersaults in pike as well. Difficulty: 3.2"

She stood backwards to the water, just like Kachiri did. I thought I could sense a little fear from her. I decided to boost it a little . . . however it turned out a little too much of a boost. She ran to the back of the platform, grabbed hold of the bar and breathed deeply. I looked around to see Alice's face confused yet giggly. I guessed that she knew something like this would happen. The rest of the divers were confused, looking at each other for answers, wondering what in the world was happening.

"Corin, it's your turn. Please show your judges your position." She slowly crept her way to the end of the platform; nodding slightly. She looked straight ahead, or maybe she looked up, I couldn't tell, and breathe deeply. The judges nodded and she jumped. The jump went completely wrong and she fell in feet first. Everyone was baffled, trying to clap but just couldn't.

She quickly made her way out of the pool and ran straight into the change-rooms and out of sight for everyone.

"Okay, well, we'll begin the next round, beginning with Athenodora. She'll be performing arm-stand back double-somersault with one and a half twists free. Difficulty: 3.5"

As she made her way up, I tried to think of what feeling I could give to her. I um-ed and ah-ed for a fraction of a second before I thought of something that was pure gold.

She began her handstand walk towards the edge of the platform, and I began throwing punches of weakness at her. Her arms began to buckle, her body tensed and she jumped. Too quickly, as it was before the nod from the judges. Bad choice, well it was really the only choice she had. She had only somersaulted once when she started her twists. She was going to get a very low score for this. I smiled, then as quickly as it got there, I wiped it away.

She finished disappointed as she walked over to us.

I think I had had enough of playing around with people's emotions for today: Emmett and Rosalie's play was gold, not that they had noticed or blamed me at all. I was surprised at that too.

* * *

Another 10 minutes had passed, when we had finished completing the rest of our dives. We returned back to our covens and rested before the judges' scores were posted. I walked over to my family where Alice had already left to come give me a hug and a huge kiss. "I love you, you know that right?" She whispered in my ear. I smiled down at her.

"Of course, and I love you," I murmured back. She let go of my body and together we walked over the rest of the family, minus Emmett and Rosalie; god only knows where they had gotten too, and this time it wasn't my fault.

"So, how do you reckon I did?" I asked.

"Fantastic! You really rocked it!" Bella said, excitedly. "I'm guessing that you get at least a medal. You were awesome." I bowed.

"Thank you!" I said, proudly. I looked over to Alice to see if she had shown any sign of telling Bella, but there was nothing. I was going to get it out of her one way or another, but for now I was just going to have to wait.

Esme got up and walked over to me, sadly as I could feel. "What's wrong?" I asked her, worrying.

"Oh, nothing, it's just. You were so…good, well, it wasn't just good, it was…fantastic!" She said, trying to look for better words, but she couldn't find any. She hugged me tightly.

Carlisle, thankfully, spilt us up. "Come on Esme. The scores will be up any second, let him at least sit down!" He said. I sat down, like he, practically, told me too and watch the large plasma.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, could you please turn to the plasma screen. The results are in."

The screen flickered to life. It displayed the Vampire Olympic symbol, which was flipped and sucked in until nothing was on the screen.

"With a total score of 500, the bronze medal goes to…" He paused. _Stupid, suspenseful pauses. _I've always hated waiting. I've never been a patient person. I heard Edward laugh. I glared at him. _Get out of my mind!_

"…Kachiri from the Amazons! Congratulations!" Everyone clapped loudly as Kachiri stood up and bowed. She jumped in excitement until she had finally settled down, along with the rest of the crowd. The announcer continued.

"With a total score of 525, the silver medal goes to…" He paused again. "Jasper from the Olympic Coven! Congratulations!" I stood up and hugged Alice, who had already stood up a second ago.

I received 'well done's' and 'congratulations' from everywhere. Some people were patting my back as I was settling down again. I kissed Alice's lips forcefully and smiled. I lost myself as I looked into her topaz eyes and kissed her again. Once I let go, I controlled myself, but before I knew it, Esme and Carlisle and Bella and Edward were pashing. _Oh god! Sorry Edward!_ I smiled, weakly at him, as he smiled back, for once not annoyed by my influence. I grinned even wider. We settled back down and continued to listen in.

"With a total of an amazing 580, the gold medal goes to Carmen from the Denali's!" The whole arena burst into noise with whistles and clapping. Carmen was standing over the other side of the arena from us, but we could see her get hugged and kissed and congratulated from everyone around her.

"At least it went to someone really good." Esme said, happy as ever that it was Carmen and not anyone from the Volturi. Carmen was also one of our closest vampire friends. We were ecstatic. Later, we would have to go and congratulate her in person.

"Well, that's it for today." Carlisle said. We all started heading up, as slowly as we could so we wouldn't walk in on anything happening in the cottages.

"Wonder if it's smashed down already?" Bella joked. She loved hearing about Emmett and Rosalie's record breaking house smashing session of when Emmett had just turned vampire.

Edward laughed. "Good times, wasn't it?" I said, remembering those awkward memories.

"I really wish I was there, well, just to, well dunno. It just sounds like the funniest time ever." Bella said, confused, unsure if she did want to be there or not.

"I can tell you now. You did NOT want to be there." Edward said into her ear. Everyone laughed. I could feel Alice's little body shake in laughter.

We continued walking to the cottages to see that none of them were damaged, thankfully.

"I think they got your message from before, Edward"

"I think so." I could feel he was glad that he didn't have to share with Emmett or Rosalie.

* * *

We all spilt up when we close to our cottages. Alice and I walked to ours, opened the door and relaxed onto the couch in the middle of the room. I put my arm over her small shoulders and kissed her forehead.

"So, are you ready for tomorrow?" I asked, wondering if she had prepared better than me or not.

"Yeah, I'm ready." She said, happy. I was surprised that she could be prepared, since she was out shopping for us for a majority of the days that we were in training. "Do you want to see it?" She asked, eagerly waiting.

"Sure" What else was there to do? I smiled as she got up. She pushed the couch, with me still on it, into the corner of the room and began her routine.

* * *

"That was fantastic!" I said, after watching.

"That's good. Now, want to get onto better things or not?" She asked, with a slight edge to her question. I should have known. She got back up off the couch, pulling me up as well and ran into one of the other rooms.

**Congrats Jasper!**

**Please Review and thank my new BETA!**


	8. Alice's Artistic Side

**Hey Everyone,**

**I AM SO SO SO SORRY that I haven't updated in a while. I have been very busy and getting addicted to some other fanfiction stories, which are taking forever to read...**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter and please review. I didn't get many last chapter and I'm really wanting to read some more on what you guys think!**

**Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

APOV

Jasper and I both didn't come out of our cottage until late morning. It was actually a knock on our door that got us up. Both Jasper and I walked over and opened the door. It was Carlisle.

"Alice, do have any idea what time it is?" He pointed to his watch.

"Huh? What?" I looked at my watch. It was 11am. "Yeah, what's…oh, crap!"

"Yeah, Alice, you were supposed to be there an hour ago. I've never seen you late!" I rushed around, grabbing all the gear I needed to practice at the arena.

"What's going on?" Jasper asked, stupidly.

"Alice was supposed to be at the arena, practising along with anyone else before the competition. Now, she has an hour less practice." He kept looking at me while he talked to Jasper.

"Ok, ok, I did wrong. Stop looking at me like that!"

"I can't believe you didn't see this coming." Jasper said, surprised.

"Well, I was a little busy, wasn't I, Jasper?" I snapped at him. He looked guilty, to my pleasure.

I rushed pass Jasper and Carlisle and headed straight to the arena.

"GOOD LUCK!" I heard Jasper yell out far behind me. I turned around, quickly blew him a kiss and continued running.

* * *

I continued straight into the change-rooms, changed and hurried out to the practice area for last minute training. All the competitors were already there, as I had already assumed. A tall, muscular man was standing at the doorway with a clipboard and pen in his enormous hands. He easily reminded me of Emmett, except this guy was way more intimidating, if that were possible.

"Mrs. Hale?" I nodded.

"I'm sorry. Time just…slipped away; won't happen again." I apologized, feeling like I was at school again. Well, according to everyone non-vampire, we were supposed to be at college, so I guess this made up for it.

He looked down at me with a bored, non-caring face. He ticked my name off the list and pointed over his shoulder towards the area for me to begin training.

I looked around amazed at the place. It looked much bigger than the swimming arena which had so many more areas than I could imagine.

I began at the area that was flat and empty and started stretching, as you should. I stretched everywhere that I could for about 10 minutes before starting some real training.

"Okay Everyone! Time's up! Meet back here in an hour for your performance!" The tall guy said, after about 3 hours of training. "And don't be late!" He yelled at me. I rushed past him, surprisingly scared.

"How was last-minute training?" Jasper asked as I walked into the cottage.

"Oh, okay. I just got yelled at for being late, no biggie. But I just have to be there in an hour, so that'll be okay. How was your morning?" I asked, sitting down on the couch, wanting desperately to change the subject.

"Oh, my morning? Well, I just yelled at by Carlisle for making you late and I really just did nothing." He came and sat down with me on the couch.

"He yelled at you?" I was surprised. "But it wasn't even your fault."

"It was partly mine, though, that's what he said. Don't worry about it though." H smiled and kissed my forehead softly. I kissed him back.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too." He looked deeply into my eyes and I kissed him again, smiling.

"How about we go do something?" He asked.

"Like what?"

"Anything you want." He said seductively.

"I don't mind, as long as we can keep track of time. I'm not going to be late." I said serious about it.

"That's perfectly acceptable." He whispered to me, his cool breath hitting my lips. We both smiled.

There was a knock on the door. I groaned.

"Why do they always interrupt us?" I asked, annoyed.

"Let's answer it. The quicker we answer it, the quicker they go away." We both got up and opened the door. It was Carlisle, again.

I sighed. "What do you want?" I said, bored and annoyed.

"Just wanted to know you have 40 minutes left until you need to be there." He tapped his watch. "I'll be reminding you every so often. I'm not having you late again. That's was just embarrassing." He shook his head.

"Embarrassing for you?" I said, confused.

"Yes. Aro came to talk to me to make sure I was keeping you under control. You know I hate when people question my control on all you 'teenagers'. Now, I'm just going to make sure that you are not going to be late from now on. See you later." He waved and walked away, before I could reply to what he said. I softly pushed the door but it slammed anyway.

"What the hell?" I asked Jasper, who looked just as confused as I felt.

"I have no idea, but let's not worry about it. So, where were we?" He asked, kissing my neck just under my hair and working his way up to my jaw line.

"Jasper, we can't do this now. What if Carlisle walks in again? That would be embarrassing. I promised we can do it after I performed. Is that okay?" I asked, wanting to do it today at the very least.

"Okay. So, then; how about I see your performance for the last time before you present it to everyone?" He invited. I nodded slightly. Knowing that he could feel that, I moved forward and pushed the couch back to the edge of the room and started as soon as he sat down, ready for me to start.

I began, finishing within a couple of minutes of starting. Jasper clapped as loud as he could, imitating what the crowd is going to be like.

I bowed and mouthed 'thank you' to various corners of the room.

Jasper walked over to me quickly and hugged me tightly. He kissed the top of my head gently and rested his head on it. There was a knock on the door. I groaned.

"GO AWAY, CARLISLE! WE KNOW WHAT THE TIME IS!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, if I had to though.

The knocking continued. I sighed.

"Maybe we should intervene and make him shut up. Shall we?" He pointed me to the door as I followed his direction, with him following. I opened the door to find it wasn't Carlisle. It was the tall scary guy.

"Oh, god; I'm sorry. I actually thought you were my father. I'm sorry. Um, what can I help you with?" I asked, as politely as I could, with all things considering.

"I was instructed to come see you half an hour before we met back in the arena, just to make sure that nothing is going to going to make you late." He looked at Jasper. Jasper shyly took a step back from me. I noticed that this guy would have had to have been at least a couple of inches taller than Jasper, surprisingly.

"Um, okay, well, I'm not. I was just practising my routine in front of Jasper, here. So, no need to worry, I'm going to be on time, or quite possibly early." He looked at me, unsure whether to believe me or not. I looked at him seriously.

"Um, ok. Well, I'll see you there then." He started to walk away, heading towards the arena. I stop him.

"Hey, can I ask something? Who are you?" I was annoyed at not knowing who he was.

"I'm Fred. Why?" He asked, eyeing me strangely.

"I was just wondering. Where are you from?" I faked enthusiasm.

"Nowhere, really. I was just travelling around pointless. Why?"

"Oh, it's just; I haven't seen you around before. Ok, well, I'll see you then. Bye!" I shut the door behind me as he turned around.

"So, where were we?" I asked him.

"Um, I'm…I'm not sure." He stuttered.

"What's wrong?" I said, worried.

He shook his head. "Um, nothing; don't worry. What did you say?"

"Jasper, what was it?" I said stronger.

"Just, that he's so…big…I mean tall."

"Yeah, that was strange. He's starting to freak me out too now. At first, it seemed like a bigger, more intimidating Emmett, so I just ignored him, but now he followed and 'checked' on me and was like being, I don't know, just weird." I shrugged.

"Well, don't worry. I'm here to protect you." He hugged me tightly again. I leaned my head up and kissed him.

* * *

The next half hour passed quickly, as time always seems to with Jasper. Already seeing it, I walked to the door and opened it, just as Carlisle was walking up the front porch. He didn't notice me, as he was looking down at the small steps.

"Hi, Carlisle!" I greeted in my sing-song voice. His head quickly looked up at me. I grinned.

"Hi, Alice. Are you on your way out?" He asked suspiciously.

"Yeah. Practice, remember?" I said, sarcastically.

"Oh, good then. Um, okay, see you later, I guess." He walked away, surprised and confused.

"Okay, I've got to go. Love you" I turned around, leaned up and kissed Jasper. I rushed out of the house and straight to the arena.

"Mrs Hale? You're on time. Thankfully" Fred mumbled.

"I said I would be, didn't I?" I questioned him, a smirked attempting to move my face, but I held on.

"I guess you meant it." He muttered.

"Of course I meant it. What did you think? I was…" He interrupted.

"Inside. Go get changed and be out in 5 minutes. You're up 1st." He said, bored and, most likely, annoyed by me. Not wanting to argue with him, I rushed past him, straight into the change-rooms that already had some of the other competitors changing. I recognised all of them. There was Sulpicia, Marcus' wife from the Volturi, Senna from the Amazons, Tanya from the Denali's and Jasper's old friend, Charlotte.

I also knew that Alec was competing too; I was just assuming he was using the guy's change-rooms, gratefully.

I dressed in a tight lavender rose pink leotard with magenta pink flowers circling the low cut collar area. I smiled at my uniform. It was perfect. I casually walked out of the change-room, passed everyone who was still getting changed and walked up to Fred.

"Hey, I'm ready whenever." I stated.

"Ok, well, when the announcement comes then just walk straight out there and begin your routine when you're ready." I pointed, through the archway and out to the left side of the arena, where the vault was set up.

Vault was not one of my favourite nor was it one of my strongest areas of gymnastics. Vault was also the hardest to learn, practise and perfect it in such little amount of time. I know I tried my best and that's all I could do.

"Good morning, again folks. Today we are starting with the Artistic Gymnastics. First up we have Alice!" Everyone clapped.

I walked out of the archway, holding my hands up high, waving to everyone.

I stood at the end of the 20-metre runway, ready as I ever could be. I straightened my back out and held my hands, showing the judges that I was ready to begin. I looked up as I breathe deeply and recognised my whole family sitting up in the crowd. Jasper noticed me looking and blew me a good luck kiss. I smiled, telling him I received it. I looked back down and began running after getting the judge's nod.

I ran at full pace at the vault and within an eighty-sixth of a second, I pushed myself up about 20 metres in the air and started my routine.

I somersaulted 3 times, quickly changing into 3 twists and landed flawless. I stood there, my arms high in the air and back straightened, showing the judges.

I smiled proudly. I began walking back while searching for my family in the crowd, again. I spotted them smiling and cheering as loud as they could.

I walked through the archway again and passed Tanya, the next competitor.

"Good luck." I smiled at her. Although she was my competition, she was also a good friend.

"Thanks. Well done out there, you did really well."

"Next up we have Tanya!"

"Thanks" I added, just before she walked out of the archway and out into the arena. I re-entered the change-room, where everyone was waiting for their turn to perform.

I went over to my bag and changed into my next set of clothes.

This time I changed into a violet leotard with white patterns across the top. This time, I had to wait for my turn, along with everyone else.

Tanya walked into the change room within a minute. She had a beaming smile on her face, showing that she had done really well.

"Next up we have Senna!" Senna was already walking out of the archway heading straight for the runway of the vault.

She was performing the hardest routine out of all of us. When she performed it near-perfect, I was amazed. She was a real competitor. Suddenly, I felt threatened. I was ashamed. This wasn't like me.

"Well done." I told Senna as she walked back into the change-room, trying to be myself again.

She smiled. "Thank You." I smiled back.

"Next up, we have Charlotte!" Everyone clapped as she walked through the archway.

"Alice Hale?" Fred called out.

"Yes?" I asked, wondering what he wanted since I wasn't up performing next or anything.

"You need to go sit over there now, ready for the next apparatus." He was pointing to the little sitting area to the left near the back of the arena, beside the balance beam, which was our next apparatus.

I began walking towards the area, just like Fred had said when he stopped me.

"Yes?" I asked, wondering why he had stopped me when he had told me to go there.

"You may want to bring your bag and belongings to the area. No access to gymnasts will be allowed after the vault has finished." He said plainly.

Deciding to obey him, I walked back into the change-room and grabbed my bag of belongings, heading back towards the sitting area.

I sat there alone, watching Jasper's good friend, Charlotte, Sulpicia and Alec, the last 3 competitors perform while searching for my family again.

I spotted Jasper standing up clapping. He noticed me looking again and smiled. He blew me a kiss again and gave me 2 thumbs up. The rest of the family followed, after noticing Jasper.

"Alice?" Another tall guy called for me.

"Yes, that's me."

"You're up next for the balance beam. Are you ready?" I nodded. I hadn't even noticed that Charlotte, Sulpicia and Alec had finished on the vault.

I waited for the announcement for about half a minute before I was able to walk out on the floor again.

"Now, beginning our next round on the balance beam, we have Alice!" I walked up to the end of the one-metre runway and 'posed' again. The judges nodded and I ran at full pace. Within a hundred-and-twenty-eighth of a second, I bounced on the springboard, flipped once and perfectly mounted onto the beam. I 'posed' again and began my routine.

I started my routine off with a difficult Dead-Out flip. As soon as I landed, I jumped out and completed the splits high in the air. I landed back down and completed 2 forward tuck flips and handstand backwards. I turned around gracefully and aerial flipped forward. I balanced myself rapidly and continued on flipping, turning, posing and twisting.

Within a minute, I had finished my routine. For my dismount, I somersaulted once before perfectly finishing the routine. I 'posed' again and left the area, heading back to the sitting area, where everyone, including Alec, was now waiting.

I walked over and sat down, prepared to watch everyone else perform.

"Next up on the balance beam, we have Tanya!" Tanya got up and walked over to the beam. She was just climbing up, doing no difficult stunt to mount onto the beam.

She 'posed' and mounted on, beginning her routine straight away. She completed everything really well, even I was surprised. Then, suddenly, she feel and keep yelling out that she can't see. I was confused. How does that happen to a vampire? Unless…Alec.

Alec.

I couldn't believe it. I looked up at Edward, who was looking just as shocked as I was. The rest of the family was asking what happened. He was just in shock. Of course, I had looked into the future for all my performances and seen him do it, but that was only for me. I just couldn't believe that he was doing it to the other competitors, who didn't have an advantage like mine. I got annoyed. I glared at him, not that he noticed or anything, nor did he want to; I was sure of that. I couldn't do anything though. If I accuse him of doing it, I'll be disqualified as well. I didn't want that. I just had to let it go, much to my dismay.

Next up was Senna, a real competitor. Looking into the future, I could clearly see that Alec was going to blind her. It was obvious he had already made the decision and will defiantly stick to it. Hopefully someone will work out that it's him that is doing it and disqualify him; I hoped.

I was wrong. Senna had apparently lost her hearing and lost her balance, Charlotte had lost her feeling of everything, yet despite that, she completed her routine, nicely, although a little trouble in some flips, but surprisingly, she did well. Sulpicia didn't have any trouble at all. I assumed she was the one who didn't have any trouble was because Alec knew that he would be caught out if he had done it to her, since she was Aro's wife. Aro was probably thinking that Alec was also helping Sulpicia win by eliminating her competition too. I wasn't happy. It just wasn't fair. How can they let him keep doing this? I look up at Edward, knowing he had read my mind. He shrugged at my question. He had no idea.

_Do they know anything's happening?_ I asked him in thought. He shook his head.

_How can they not?_ I asked, annoyed that they couldn't see that anything was wrong. He shrugged.

"Alice?" I stood up, knowing that he was calling me because I was up next on our next apparatus, the floor.

"Yes, I'm ready." I answered his next question. It was so predictable, even without my powers. Edward and my silent conversation will have to continue later.

I stood up and walked over to the area where I had to wait for the announcement.

The announcement came on strongly over the overhead speaker box.

I walked over to the north corner boundary line and stood still, waiting for the judges' nod.

That was the last thing I saw, but I was expecting it.

Back when we were training, I had gotten a vision, telling me what was happening right now: Alec was blocking my sight. I smiled. This is what I had been training: my routine with no sight. His plan wasn't going to work on me.

I began my routine on a good note, smiling as I performed.

Performing to the instrumental, no lyrics, song of Australia – Jonas Brothers, I started with a simple first tumble. That continued into front and back tumbling, which I kept at until the music stop for a second and changed, when my routine changed too. I began hand standing, leaping, turning and somersaulting, all gracefully choreographed and in sync with the music. Occasionally, I did muck up, but I had kept it together, happy that I could do it properly since I didn't even have sight.

Once my 90 seconds of routine were up, I smiled, as I couldn't be anymore happier than I was right now.

I walked back to the sitting area, where everyone was confused at what happened before. I spotted Alec glaring at me, confused as to how I did it. I smiled at him, while he just glared back, angrily. I laughed silently. I sat down and looked at my family.

Edward was grinning widely, probably because he was listening to Alec and my thoughts and our little 'conversation', if you can call it that. Bella, Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle and Esme were all smiling and clapping. When they noticed me, their smiles got larger and they all started jumping excitedly, constantly giving me thumbs up. Jasper was doing all that plus blowing me as many kisses as he could. I think it could be a new world record, if only I was only counting... Both Edward and I laughed.

_Please stop him!_ I begged to Edward. He obeyed me and leaned over Bella to tell him to stop it. I giggled at his sad reaction and mouthed sorry to him.

Tanya got up out of her seat and waited at the boundary of the mat. I hadn't even heard the announcement for her, once again.

Her routine was going quite well with a mixture of twists, flips, handstands and tumbles until she tumbled wrong. That was just the start of it. She got back up, looking like she was trying to be brave and continued her routine.

Unfortunately, from that point on, she didn't do too well. She flipped badly, closely landing in very bad situations, something that would be very bad for humans but us vampires don't have to worry a bit. A couple of times, she fell over the boundary line and other times she just fell down. It became quite awful. I felt so sorry for her.

When she walked back to the sitting area, she seemed sad; if she was human, I would have guessed she would be crying now.

Senna was up next. There was going to be no surprise that Alec was going to use his power but no-one seemed to know what sense he was planning to take away again, except Edward, who wasn't able to help anyway.

I had to watch angrily as Senna performed without the sense of feeling and Charlotte without the sense of vision. I couldn't work out which one was worse: The loss of vision or feeling or the surprise of it all. I was lucky to have the ability to see the future, to see all of this coming. I was now extremely grateful for it.

Sulpicia's turn was up next, where she had no problems, although her routine could have still been better, I had to admit.

Alec's turn was after Sulpicia's. He was quite a good gymnast. I believed he could have easily been a medal contender without using his power, although he probably wanted that to be certain, no buts or maybes about it. I had to agree with him in that way; if I was in his position, I would do anything in my power to make sure I won at least a medal.

I had to say, Alec did extremely well on the floor. It seemed to be his forte. That just showed more that he didn't really need to 'destroy' the competition for him to at least win a medal.

I continued watching until the tall guy called me again.

"Alice?"

"Yes, I'm ready." I stood up and walked over to an area near the uneven bars, our next apparatus. I stretched a little while I waited to be called up. Everyone was clapping, which told me that Alec had finished and I was about to be called up.

As soon as I heard the beginning of the announcement, I walked over to the mat underneath the bars, ready to jump and begin.

I began my routine with simple yet effective swings and handstands, eventually moving gradually onto harder more difficult elements.

During the routine, I was surprised to have noticed that Alec hadn't cut any of my senses off this time. Maybe this apparatus, Alec actually thought he could be good enough to compete without the advantage of everyone else failing miserably. I was happy about that; he was finally playing fair, at least for this apparatus, he was.

I finished my routine with a double back flip where I stuck the landing. I looked at the judges for the final nod; the nod to tell me that I have finished and to walk back to the sitting area and wait for the rest of the competitors to perform. They all nodded and I walked back to the sitting area where I was greeted verbally by all the competitors except Alec, where I only got a glare again.

"Well done, Alice! That was spectacular!" Senna said.

"Yeah, Alice, that was defiantly something!" Tanya added before she walked out on the mat, waiting for the judges' nod. I smiled in response to their kindness.

I looked up at my family again, for their responses to my final apparatus. They were all smiling and jumping around excitedly, once again. Jasper was once again trying for the how-many-kisses-can-you-blow-in-a-minute contest. I begged Edward again. He rolled his eyes, leaned over Bella and told Jasper off.

I smiled, apologetically at Jasper, hoping he understood that he was just going overboard with excited. He smiled back happily; no sadness in sight. I was glad.

After about 10 minutes of waiting and watching everyone's performance and my family's reaction to them, the judges' went off and looked over the scores to decide the medallists, so we were allowed to go see our families.

I rounded the corner quickly, only to be picked up by Jasper in an unnecessary blink of an eye, and taken towards my extremely excited family.

Bella was the first to speak.

"Wow, Alice. That was magnificent! Wow, you must have been training very hard in between all those shopping sprees!"

"Actually, I didn't think I trained that hard." I admitted.

"Really? Wow. You were really good; defiantly a medal contender, right everyone?" She looked around at everyone for their answers.

"Yeah, you defiantly were." Rosalie exclaimed.

"You have to teach me some of those moves! How did you even learn to do them?" Emmett wondered.

I shrugged. "Not sure. I just watched some people do them on the TV and I snuck, silently, into these gymnastics classes sometimes. Other than that, I just…I don't know. I just, sort of…knew how to do them."

"Wow, how can you just…know how to do that?" Everyone thought. Carlisle was glaring at me.

"Yes, Carlisle?"

"You just _snuck_ into those classes?" He said, annoyed and suspiciously, attempting to get the truth out of me.

"Nobody saw me. I assure you that. I was extremely careful about it." After a second of thinking, he nodded, reluctantly, in approval. I smiled in reply.

"Alice did you say, you just _happen_ to know how to do the tricks?" Bella asked, still obviously thinking of something.

"Yeah, I suppose. Why?" She looked at me, still thinking hard.

"Bella, why?" The rest of the family were eager to know too.

"Alice, you know how you don't know much more about your human life? Well, maybe, you were a gymnast. Maybe, that's how you just _happen_ to know how to do those tricks so well. Maybe, before you were admitted into the asylum, you were a child gymnast. Gymnasts take months to perfect their routines, not just a couple of weeks, like you did. Well, I guess that's humans and I have no idea if vampires could do that…" She smiled, still thinking about it carefully but she was happy as she may have worked out another part of my forgotten human life. I thought for a moment. _That could easily explain why those tricks came to me so easily._ I smiled excitedly at the thought. Everyone smiled at my reaction to it, happy that I was happy that something could be explained. Nothing could make my day better.

"Good morning, Ladies and Gentlemen. Could I have everyone's attention as I announce the medallists for the artistic gymnastics event?" Everyone went silent, as asked.

"First we are going to announce the bronze medallist. With a total average score of 8.5, this medal goes to Sulpicia!" Everyone clapped.

"Congratulations, Sulpicia. Next we'll present the silver medal. With a total average score of 8.9, the silver medal goes to Alec!" The clapping increased slightly.

"Congratulations, Alec. Now, I'd like to present the Gold medal. With an overall total average score of 9.1, the gold medal goes to Alice!" I stood there as still as possible, in shock, amazingly. I didn't see this coming; I refuse to see what was going to happen.

"Alice, you won!" Rosalie yelled behind me. She shook my shoulders gently.

"Alice?" She asked with a little bit of concern. I could hear the crowd cheer louder.

_WOW! I actually won!_ I thought.

"Yes, Alice, you did" Edward confirmed my thoughts.

So I was wrong. This had made my day even better, which I would have never thought it was possible. I smiled my biggest smile, proudly.

Beaming my proud smile, we all walked back to our cottages to wait out the break between events.

**A/N: I'm sorry it's very long and not all that good. I had extreme case of writers block while I was writing this so this was the best I could come up with. Plus, it was hard as it was repetitive.**

**So, please review! I wanna know what you guys think. Remember, the more times you review, the happier I am and the happier I am, the quicker I write and the quicker I post! So review!! **

**P.S I'm so sorry if I got anything wrong about any of the sports that I have or will write about. I don't play any of them so if there are any terms that I got wrong, I'm sorry. If any of you readers are picking any mistakes up about terms, please tell me and I can fix it up if its a bad one. Again, I'm sorry...**


	9. Edward and Bella Beached

**Hey Readers,**

**I'm sorry it's late. I've had major writer's block on this story so it's very difficult to continue writing. If anyone knows of ways to get rid of writers' block, please tell me as I have school holidays now and it's the best time to write the story, but since I have writer's block, it's slowly dwindling away...**

**Anyway, enjoy...**

Edward POV

We all spent the couple of hours of break between events together. We talked, played and got to know other covens, some of which we all had never heard of before, even including Carlisle.

* * *

The break was nearly up, both Bella and I knew that. It officially ended when this extremely tall guy, Fred, as Alice had told us, came and spoke to us.

"Hi. Edward and Bella, correct?" He questioned. I nodded.

"Yep, that's us; is it time to go?" Bella asked. I already knew the answer, long before he began talking.

"Yes. All the competitors are meeting in 2 minutes behind the Volturi Arena, beside the beach area."

"Ok, we have got it. Good-bye" He waved and left.

"Why did you just tell him to leave?" Bella asked annoyed.

"I did no such thing." I protested truthfully, holding back a smirk.

"You, practically, did. Why?"

"He needed to go anyway. Why does it matter?" I asked annoyed.

"Because…why do you have to be rude?"

"I wasn't. I just gave him what he needed. Beside now I have you to myself for 1 minute 20 seconds. Are you happy yet?" She gave in and kissed me, passionately.

She pulled away. "But you are wrong. I need to get changed, as you do too. I'm…ah…just going to take my time…" She walked off. I glared at her, annoyed.

"Come on. Don't be like that. Hurry back, please?" I pleaded to her back. There was no response. I shrugged, giving in and quickly dressed into my ridiculous 'uniform', consisting of only black shorts that only came three-quarters of the way down my thigh. _Alice is going to get it later_.

I waited for Bella on our bed for a minute before she finally came out, dressed in a magnificent black tankini with tight mini black shorts. I gasped at her.

"What are you wearing?" She seemed to be more surprised at what I was wearing then my reaction to what she was wearing. "Um, what about you?" I asked, more like a strict parent, then her mate.

We paused. "Alice" We mumbled together.

"Oh, she is really going to get it later." I mumbled quieter.

"Don't worry. Besides, you look very sexy." She commented seductively.

"As do you, my sexy little beast." She looked at me confused.

"What?" I asked, equally confused.

"What did you just say?" I smiled. I hugged her closer.

"Let's go. We don't want to be late." I said, already moving towards the door. Bella followed under my arm.

* * *

After a couple of seconds, we reached the beach area. It wasn't very large, yet large enough to fit 3 beach-volleyball courts, and had no real grand stand anywhere. I assumed the crowd would just have to stand around the courts to watch the matches.

Alice and the rest our family walked around the Volturi arena, slowly, making their way over here.

_We want a good seat._ Alice thought. Obviously she saw that there was no seats anywhere, coming. I shrugged and returned my focus to Fred, who was informing us about the rules, not that there were many, the draw and the basics; all the stuff that we had already known.

According to the draws, Bella and I were up on court 1 first against Jasper's good friends Peter and Charlotte. _This was going to be fun._ I sighed.

"Hey, aren't Peter and Charlotte, Jasper's good friends?" Bella asked, stupidly. I nodded.

"Cool. Wonder what Jasper's going to do?" She asked, giggling slightly at the end.

_No way! Edward and Bella are up against Peter and Charlotte! No way! They are going to get creamed! I better go warn them._ Jasper thought. He began walking over to Bella and I. We needed to be warned? What was Jasper thinking about?

"Hey, what are you thinking about? Why do you need to warn us?" Jasper chuckled.

"No, I need to warn Peter and Charlotte. They haven't been doing very well with their training." He looked very guilty. I eyed him suspiciously, thinking he was making this up. He was thinking the same thing as he said, just a lot stronger. It was true. This was going to be an easy match, then.

"I better go do it now. You guys start in a couple of minutes. Good luck" He walked off towards the stressed couple, Peter and Charlotte.

"Good afternoon, Ladies and Gentlemen. Welcome back to the Vampire Games! Of course, now we have the Beach Volleyball now, beginning with Peter and Charlotte versus Edward and Bella on court 1, Chelsea and Afron versus Kachiri and Zafrina on court 2 and Eleazar and Carmen versus Caius and Athenodora on court 3. We will be beginning in a couple of minutes." With that, everyone began moving to their courts and sitting areas to cheer on the covens' selected athletes.

"Good luck, dude." Emmett said, slapping my back gently.

"Good luck, both of you" Both Rosalie and Alice said, including Bella this time.

We walked off to prepare ourselves before we began.

"Now, Jasper said they haven't practiced much. So, this could be a quick, easy opportunity for us. We have practiced lots, so lets' put that into action, now. Let's go." I kissed her forehand and we both began walking towards the net, ready for the toss.

"Good afternoon. I'm Emily and I'll be your umpire for this match. Good luck to both of you and have a fair game. Now, heads or tails?" Emily asked Bella.

"Heads" She said strongly. She flipped the coin, held it on the back of her palm and opened her hand off it. _Great…she got it right._ I smiled.

"Would you like to serve first or receive?" She asked Bella, telling her she had won the toss.

"Edward? You can pick." She gave me the choice.

"Um, we'll serve first. Thank you." She passed me the volley ball that was under her arm and walked off to the umpire's chair, to the right of me.

We got started straight away. I backed up a metre behind the line, for an unnecessary run-up and served the quick (well, slow, in my books) 111 m/h serve straight into an un-prepared Peter; something we saw perfectly clear unlike human eyes as they might not have even seen spotted the ball. The ball bounced on the ground. Bella rushed up to me and high fived me. I smiled, beginning to realise I was going to get really into this game.

"1-nil" Emily announced.

I looked up at Charlotte, who looked a little scared, since the previous serve Peter, who was probably a better player, couldn't even touch.

I served the ball very slowly, so it just tipped over the net and bounced on the ground. Both Peter and Charlotte were shocked. It seemed that they couldn't do anything in Beach Volleyball. I was surprised why they were actually competing. This time, Bella didn't bother to come high five me. She probably thought there was no use, since there was going to many more points like those two.

* * *

For the next 12 points, it was quite easy. Bella would quickly block any ball that jumped over the net, or my serves would kill them off.

I was amazed by the next point. _Finally, they actually won a point!_ I thought to myself. Bella just _seemed_ to miss the ball completely when trying to block it and my reactions weren't actually quick enough, surprisingly.

So, this time, Peter was serving. He smashed a quick ball straight towards which I lobbed over Charlotte's head and into the back corner, which Peter narrowly missed it.

Bella came bouncing towards me. She kissed my lips passionately and pulled away as quickly. We swapped positions as Bella was now to serve.

"14-1" Emily informed us.

Gradually, Peter and Charlotte lifted their game and played as our competitors not our practice partners. Although they had lifted their game, Bella and I had broken through out peak and held it there, comfortably, leaving them a fairly easy opponent still.

* * *

The next 13 points were even between all of us. When Bella and I would win a point, Peter and Charlotte would win the next one. If we won two points in a row, they would win the next two points. To Bella and I, this didn't worry us at all; they became so far behind us at the start of the match that it was now our set point. In fact, it was actually a 13 point set point, meaning we had to win just one point in the next 13 points to win this set. _This is easy_ I thought, smiling to Bella.

The first set point had Charlotte serving. She served a slow short ball, so I was ready for it.

As I had thought, the ball Charlotte served just dropped over the net, where I ran straight for, scooped it up and set it up for Bella to smash it. She aimed for down the line, where Peter had quickly gotten to, so he now had hit the ball high over my head. With her amazing newborn speed, Bella rushed to the spot, setting the ball up high for me which I took, smashing it to the left corner of the court. I jumped towards Bella, excitedly as she jumped at me. We kissed each other forcefully, excited that we had taken out the first set.

"Now, we have one more to go." Bella pointed out.

"Yes, we do. And we are going to get it, hands down." I smiled confidently at her. She nodded in agreement.

"Let's go!" I cheered very quietly, as Emily called us out onto the court again.

We both got into positions; Bella at the net and me behind the baseline, ready to serve.

I served straight into Charlotte's hands, which quickly set it up for Peter, who smashed it down too far in front of me to get it. _Damn! She was supposed to drop it!_ I whined, stupidly. _We'll just get it back on the next point._ I assured myself.

This time Peter was serving. He served a quick and long serve which I muck up a little until Bella came and quickly saved me. I was thankfully for her quick decision-making and reactions now. I always love them now.

She dug the ball up, setting it up for me, meaning I had to quickly decide what I was going to do. I smashed the ball down straight towards Charlotte's feet, where it looked impossible for her to get. She didn't even _try_ to defend it. I was surprised. I shrugged the surprise away and walked pass Bella, high fiving her in the process and moved to the net, as Bella was now serving.

As the points rolled on, Bella and I were getting more determined to beat Peter and Charlotte. We were getting closer and closer as each point that we won passed.

"16-10" Emily informed us.

"Come on, Bella. Only 5 more points, we can do this. Let's go do it!" I whispered. We kissed quickly and returned to our positions.

* * *

The next 4 points, we won, easily. It was now match point, the most crucial point in this game. We cheered each other on and began.

I was serving, which gave us that one more advantage. I could hear the pressure that was on them in my head. It just egged me on even more. I smiled a second before I served.

The point was easy. Peter dived in front of himself to dig it to a helpless Charlotte who only hit it up in the air, while Peter was still on the ground. He made an impossible, by human terms, shot, by pushing the ball up over the net, while he was still on the ground. I took this advantage and spiked the ball straight down behind him. I jumped up in excitedly, knowing that we had won this first match.

Bella jumped in my arms and we kissed tenderly and passionately for at least a minute. That was until my stupid, annoying family interrupted and congratulated us.

We were the first set finished so we decided to go check out our competition on the other courts.

Next up we had Caius and Athenodora. We walked over to court 3 where they were playing in a tight three set match against our good friends, Eleazar and Carmen. Bella and I look on and talked tactics and the weaknesses of each player. They played a set while we were watching so we had a fair idea of our game plan.

Both courts 2 and 3 finished within a couple of minutes of each other, so we began the next round after a short break.

* * *

The break only lasted for a couple of minutes, but it was enough for everyone. The announcement came on, telling us who we were playing and where, although Bella and I already knew.

"Good afternoon, again. The short break has finished so please start making your way over to your designated court. Thank You. If you are not sure where to go, please listen in carefully. On court 1, we have Bella and Edward playing Caius and Athenodora, court 2 we have Chelsea and Afron playing Eleazar and Carmen and on court 3, we have Kachiri and Zafrina playing Peter and Charlotte. Please go to your designated courts immediately so you can begin play. Thank You."

Bella and I were already over on court one, when Caius and Athenodora slowly made their way over here.

When they arrived at the court, we began the match straight away.

I looked over to the edge of our court, where the crowd was increasing with most of the Volturi coming to watch and the rest of our family. I concentrated back on the toss, which Bella had chosen correctly, again, and I chose to serve.

Both Bella and I knew that this match wasn't going to be super easy, like the previous match. We worked together more and came up with perfect game plans, each of them working exactly right.

After 10 minutes, the score was an amazing 10-3.

"Come on, Edward! We can do this." We kissed shortly and walked back to our positions. Bella was now serving so we had the advantage.

Bella served straight to the boundary perfectly where Caius quickly passed it to Athenodora who set it up for Caius. Both Bella and I were prepared to dive, if necessary.

It happened so fast, it was all a blur, despite my vampire senses. Caius spiked the ball straight down the net, I dived, Bella set it up for me and I smashed it down and the point ended.

"11-3" Emily, who was our umpire once again, called out.

We continued our good form right through until the last couple of points. It was 18-12, with me to serve.

We got into positions and I served the ball, letting it just drop over the net and on the sand. I quickly high-fived Bella and returned to the baseline, to serve again.

* * *

I served for the next 2 points, which we both won, meaning Bella and I had won our second match.

This time we didn't bother to be too excited. We knew we were on a roll. We walked back over to our family and began watching the other slower matches again, getting our tactics down pat.

* * *

The next match was the toughest yet. We were up against our, and Renessmee's good friends, Kachiri and Zafrina. We had already known this before, though. They had been undefeated today, like Bella and I.

During the first set, it was close, with Bella and me winning by a few points, luckily.

The second set became more interesting and annoying for us. Sensing us as a huge threat, Zafrina decided to use her powers. Of course, Bella was protected by her own shield, but me on the other-hand: that was a little different.

The first few points were normal; but that only lasted until we began getting on a roll winning points and we were rapidly expanding the gap. Zafrina uses her powers to 'even up' the competition. None of these points were crucial, luckily, but thankfully after a few points where I was dazed by the strange illusions Zafrina was throwing at me, Bella had noticed and figured out quite quickly what she was doing. Quickly, she threw her field over me and we started playing again. We had this great advantage over the rest of our competition.

During this set, Zafrina and Kachiri became playing better and better, ending in winning the set. It now came down to a deciding set.

Both teams came out fighting, closely even the entire way to the finish. We both were looking like we were never going to finish, it was that close.

Eventually, Zafrina and Kachiri won more points near the end of the set and won overall. Bella, nor I, were disappointed. Kachiri and Zafrina were both good friends and they won fair and square, for most of the time, anyway. We congratulated them and quickly got ready for our next set. This time, we were last off the court.

Although we lost that match, our winning streak from the previous match came back and continued with our fourth and fifth matches with wins against Chelsea and Afron and our good friends. These matches were also our last, excluding the finals.

After finishing the last matches, we began to prepare for the finals, which happen to be the next match.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. We would like to let you know that all the rounds have finished have finished and the next matches will be the finals.

"On court 1, we have Peter and Charlotte playing Eleazar and Carmen, fighting for 5th and 6th place.

"On court 2, we have Caius and Athenodora playing Chelsea and Afron in the bronze medal match.

"Court 3 has Zafrina and Kachiri playing Bella and Edward in the gold medal match.

"Please make your way over to the court as we will be starting as soon as possible. Thank You."

So, we knew that we were playing the undefeated Zafrina and Kachiri, but we decided to fight as hard as we could, of course.

Within two minutes of the announcement airing, we were on the court, getting ready to start the match.

Again, Bella won the toss. She seemed to be very lucky now as a vamp, her 'motto' used to be 'good luck tries to avoid me…'

We choose to serve, as that served as an advantage. We began, Bella and me winning the first 2 points then losing the next 3. For most of the first set, it came down to only a couple of point lead.

The first set ended with Bella and I unable to retrieve a cross court smash, meaning we were one set down and in order to win, we had to win both the next sets.

With the odds slowly stacking up against us, we continued to play as strongly as we could. The second was becoming as close as the first one, until we broke out into a lead and sailed along to victory of the second set.

It now came down to a tough decider set. Since this match was taking so long, the other finals had already finished. From everyone's thoughts, I believed Eleazar and Carmen had overcome Peter and Charlotte and Chelsea and Afron had taken the bronze medal over Caius and Athenodora.

I concentrated back on the match at hand and continued to fight until the very end.

It was close but Bella and I had managed to stay above them in the points and won the deciding set. We ran over to each other, kissed passionately and walked over to shake their hands. We congratulated them on a great match and told them they still had a silver medal, that that was something still to be proud of.

We walked back over to our family and told them we wanted to celebrate back in our cabin. We didn't even want to hear the announcements of the rest of the matches, even though I had already known.

So, Bella and I just walked back to our cottage and celebrated for the rest of the evening.

* * *

**How did you like Bella and Edward winning?? **

**I hope you enjoyed it! Please review!! The more reviews, the quicker I write (hopefully...but I'll try anyway), and the quicker I update!! **


	10. Break Day

**Hey Readers,**

**I'm so sorry for the extremely late update but I only have basic excuses, like major writers' block. **

**So please enjoy this as a sorry...**

BPOV

The next day was the break day. No event was participating so we had the day to ourselves. The Cullen's and I decided to ponder around and explore the new terrain here.

The sun was bright, high in the sky; having never sat beyond the horizon overnight. It was a beautiful colour, a colour yet to be named.

"You like that colour?" Edward asked, softly in his velvet voice.

"Yes…wait…how did you know?" I asked confused.

"You were looking at it for a while. Not many people look at the sun for that long. It eventually hurts their eyes, you know." He smiled, holding back a smirk.

"Funny; real funny. Remember I am not longer human. I can do anything…" I stated, factually.

"Really?" He asked, like he was scheming something; something that was unlike him.

I wasn't going to give him a chance. "Okay, there are some limits but I'm only comparing it to before when there was like…not much you could do. I feel…free as a vampire." I admitted, smiling, just realising it was true; I did feel a lot more freedom now then ever before.

We continued walking south of the campsite along the deserted (go figure) ice-land called Antarctica as a big family.

"Let's call it 'Edla'?" Edward said out of the blue.

"What?"

"Edla? You know the colour of the sun. Let's call it Edla." He smiled, after naming the colour after us. I smiled.

"Really?" He nodded, which I didn't believe was serious.

"You're kidding, aren't you?" He shook his head, this time I could tell he was serious. _Wow, he named a colour after me…_I was quite surprised. I looked back at Edward. He smiled happily down at me; our lips locking tenderly.

"What's the occasion?" I glared at Emmett, confused.

"Oh, well, you just never do that!" He said, stupidly.

"Can't you ever butt out of our life?" I said, annoyed. He smirked, shaking his head. I rolled my eyes.

"Actually, the occasion is that I named the colour of the sun."

"Not helping, Edward."

"Really? What's it called?" Esme asked, eagerly.

"Edla." She nodded in approval.

"That's nice. A combination of your names"

"Edla." Everyone said together, looking up at the Edla coloured sun. The next minute became silent.

The horizon was clear in front of us. The white ice clearly separated form the deep blue of the cloudless sky. Nothing could be seen beyond the horizon; it just looked like we were walking into the middle of nowhere, except the fact that we did know where we were going.

Slowly, at human pace, maybe a little faster, we continued to walk, talk and overall explore.

For all of us, this was new terrain. Surprisingly, the Cullen's had never been to Antarctica in all their years.

That was when I realised another thing. This seemed to be my day of realisations.

_Wow_ I thought. I slowed and explored and observed the surroundings a little more with a lot more fascination. Edward stared back at me.

"What's wrong?" He asked, worryingly.

"Nothing; It's just…I never ever thought I would be here, be in Antarctica, even anywhere near here. It's just so…weird." I couldn't think of the right word to describe this experience.

He chuckled, making me chuckle at my realisation too.

"And you only just realised that?" He smiled waiting for my answer.

I shrugged, confused. "I guess." I replied.

"Wow, today, you are as slow as Emmett." We both laughed at this and began running.

"HEY! COME BACK HERE! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" We heard Emmett yell from behind us. This made me and Edward laugh harder.

We ran for, what it felt like, hours when we reached the edge of the ocean.

We slowed right down to human walking pace, as Antarctic animals were surrounding us. Penguins and large, smelly seals huddled in groups, dipping into the slightly cold water or lying on the ice in the sun. It was an amazing sight; something I, again, thought I would never see in my lifetime. I looked at Edward, who, also, liked the new surroundings, something he probably doesn't do very often after 100 years of being able to see the world.

Suddenly, I heard a loud crashed next to me, which lead straight into me falling. I realised I was under water. The water was slightly cold, amazingly. I never thought I would survive a second in Antarctica waters. I laughed. I looked around trying to find Edward above the water, but he was nowhere to be found.

I felt a numb scratching down my leg. I looked down into the water, thinking it was an animal. Then I turned worried. If it was an animal, I couldn't hurt it and I could hurt it with just little movement. I stood as still as possible. When I hadn't felt it in a couple of seconds, I looked under the water, to see what it was.

I giggled. It was only Edward and Emmett fighting, again. They were holding their breath about 3 metres below the surface. _So, they must have broken the ice_ I had wondered why the ice had broken before. I laughed. I jumped out of the little hole they created and back onto the ice, amongst the seals and penguins.

I could see the rest of the family in the distant, slowly running towards us. I waved and I could see a bouncing, excited figure, which was no doubt, Alice waving back to me. She was laughing; I assumed she had already seen what was happening.

While I waited for them to get here, I slowly creped over to the seals and penguins to pat them. I've always wanted to do that, if I ever got the chance. They jumped when I touched them and ran away, probably sensing the danger that was me. It didn't matter. I had already felt their strange textured skins, so my small dream had been successful.

Abruptly, Edward's head came out of the water, took in a deep breath and was pulled under again. I laughed. It looked quite strange.

I turned around to notice the rest of the family had gotten here. All of them were now laughing, noticing what was going on. Rosalie was also rolling her eyes. She'd probably gotten used to Emmett being in fights that she was just annoyed by them now.

Alice was laughing a little, but she had gotten over it by now.

"So, nice dip you had in there?" She asked, beaming her large smile. I looked at here annoyed. So she had seen me fall in too.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked her angrily.

She shrugged. "When I saw it, you were too far in front for me to catch up. I'm sorry." She walked over to me and gave me a hug.

"Don't worry about it really. It's some good entertainment though." She laughed at my comment. We both looked around and watch the fight progress along with the rest of the family.

Eventually, Edward got out of the hole and walked over to the rest of the family, when Alice starting walking backwards away from him. I followed her, assuming she knew something that I didn't. Edward made an annoyed face at Alice. I think he saw her vision and was annoyed by it. He turned around, just as Emmett jumped high out of the hole and bounced on Edward, which cracked and broke the ice again. Together, they fell in again, in perfect style. Everyone laughed again.

I walked about 3 metres away from the new hole and sat down on the ice. Rosalie, Esme and Alice joined me. Jasper and Carlisle separated from us and walked over to the new hole, trying to figure out a way to help with whatever the fight was about. It was obvious that it wasn't doing anything.

Alice, Esme, Rosalie and I all began ignoring the fight and chatted about anything and everything.

After, what seemed like a couple of hours, Edward and Emmett finally stopped and made a truce not to fight again in Antarctica, thanks to a strong wording from Carlisle. Thanks to that, I learnt a lot of things that I didn't know before about the Cullen's. It was a very interesting talk.

We looked at the time and all decided that we should start heading back. We didn't want to be late for the up-coming events last minute training session.

We all walked back to the arena area together, chatting and talking to each other.

**Next time, I promise you that I will update 2 chapters next time...so if it does take a bit of time, look forward to 2 chapters...**

**Hope you enjoyed and please review!!!**


	11. Bella Weighs In: Part 1

**Hey Readers,**

**Sorry about the long wait...I'm struggling to write the rest of this story so I decided to give you the next 2 chapters for you to read and review, so I can some encouragement from you guys!**

**So, please review and the next chapter will be up shortly...**

**Enjoy!!**

BPOV

Having a break day was good. We needed to have some time to re-think about things and to practice and train just that tiny bit more before the event. Although my family went exploring on the break day, I felt like I was prepared for my weightlifting event. My newborn strength would help tremendously with this event; this was the exact reason why I had chosen it. Emmett, most likely, would have been the next candidate.

As I got ready to walk into the stadium, I psyched myself up. I had all my opponents standing around me, also waiting and psyching themselves up. I stretched, unnecessarily, it happened out of habit.

I looked around at my competition. There was our good friend Senna, Tanya, the Cullen's good friend but not necessarily one of mine, Marcus and Santiago, all looking much more buff since I had last since them. Training must have gone really well for each of them. I wasn't so sure about myself, even though, Edward couldn't stop telling me how much different I was looking each day.

I never really knew much a vampire's body could change. I never even thought that it could, but I guess I don't know all that much about vampires yet.

One of the 'security' guys came out of the entrance to the stadium and spoke, telling us to head inside now and wait for our introductions onto the mat.

Tanya was called in first, as she had the lowest weight to be lifted. I already knew that I was to be last, as I had picked the highest weight to be lifted as my first lift. I was confident about this event, over my other ones, as I felt I could perform better, thanks to my awesome newborn strength.

We watched each person's performance through a little doorway, where we were about to head out once it was our turn.

Tanya was lifting an easy 1000 kilograms. She walked up and began her technique in how to lift the bar. Her arms bulked up as she began to lift the bar and quickly placed it onto her surprisingly broad shoulders. She held it there for a second, then, with a quick push, lifted the bar over her head and held it there strongly. She grimaced a little, a sign of weakness, which was a good sign for the rest of the competition. She chucked in down onto the ground in front of her and walked back into the room that we were all standing in.

Senna was up next. She was attempting 1150 kilograms, something that was reasonable for a first lift. Of course, each round that a weightlifter passed, 50 kilograms would be added in the next round.

Senna started her lifting technique strongly. She threw the bar high above her head and held it there for a couple of seconds before heaving it to the ground in front of her. She beamed a proud smile to the crowd; more specifically her family, before walking back inside with us. We all congratulated her and went back to watching Marcus, the next competitor.

With his super buff muscles, Marcus also had perfect technique from the looks of it. That was a deadly combination for a weightlifter. He swiftly lifted the 1250 kilograms bar up onto his shoulders and quickly yet smoothly up over his head, once again, holding it there before throwing it down on the ground in front of him. He flexed his biceps and walked back through the doorway gleaming. We all watched him come into the waiting room gleaming and seemingly showing off, even though that didn't suit the situation since he hasn't got the highest weight lifted as of yet.

Santiago was up next. He was lifting a reasonably heavy 1350 kilograms. He held the first position of the technique quite well and quickly and forcefully, lifted it up over his head and completed it as required.

This left me as the only one yet to complete their lift; and because I had the heaviest first lift weight to be lifted; this just took my nerves to a hold new level. I was still confident though.

I walked slowly and nervously over the 1500 kilograms heavy bar and got myself prepared, as quickly as possible.

I reached down to the bar, re-gripped again and again trying to find the perfect grip and held it tightly.

I lifted the bar up with momentum and rested it on my shoulder.

_It's actually lighter than I thought it might be._ I thought for a split second.

I repositioned myself, ready for the final lift, where I needed to give it my all.

After a really quick psych up, I pushed and moved as perfectly as I had trained and held it up there for what seemed like 5 minutes, compared to the reality of a couple of seconds. Once I realised that I had made it, I smiled, waved proudly to the large crowd and re-entered the waiting room, where the tension between everyone was quite high.

Now that everyone has completed and passed their first lifts, the bars were about to get 50 kilograms heavier. This meant that Tanya was to carry 1050 kilograms, Senna was to carry 1200 kilograms, Marcus was to carry 1300 kilograms, Santiago was to carry 1400 kilograms and I was to carry 1550 kilograms.

Tanya was up again. She walked up to her bar, looking quite nervous and stood still, quite clearly psyching herself up. After a second, she bent down and quickly lifted the bar up, holding it on her shoulders and with one final push, and a grunt, she lifted it up over her head and held it there for the required 3 seconds. This time, see had no sign of weakness, from what I could see.

Senna was up next. With a now heavier 1200 kilograms, we all watched as she lifted it up like it was a feather. I was surprised, as before, she looked like she did need a little bit of help. I grinned happily at her as we walked back into the room.

Marcus had already begun his walk to his 1300 kilograms bar. He slowly bent down, gripped the bar, let go and re-gripped again and again and again, until he got the perfect grip. He slowly lifted the bar up, holding it in what looked to be quite a bad position, yet he continue to have an unstable hold above his head. Luckily it got it under control and tossed it to the ground after 3 seconds.

While Marcus was walking into the room, Santiago was walking out, concentrating on his task at hand.

In the instant that he reached for his bar, he lifted it up onto his shoulders and held it there for a split second, before pushing it up with all his might. His muscles flexed largely and relaxed as soon as the bar was below head height. He had walked back into the room smiling smugly.

Once again it was my turn. I walked straight towards the bar, without looking around at anyone that could happen distract me. I began my technique without delay, lifting up my 1550 kilograms bar and holding it up high; the highest that I could possibly lift it. I threw it back down on the floor in front of me and walked around, proudly smiling as I walked back into the room.

We continued the rounds with each of us making our way to our bars; all psyching ourselves up and completed each of the lifts as required. This continued until about 300 more kilograms had been added and a couple of hours had passed.

_This was getting annoying. _I thought to myself. _No-one is going to win. It's just going to go on and on and on and on. We are all getting stronger with each weight we lift. They need to think of another thing to do to decide this winner._ I added.

We continued one more round of 50 kilograms as the judges and the organiser of the Olympics talked in between each weightlifter. They seemed to talk for a while each time; it looked like something that really needed to be thought about before actually doing it. I wondered what it could be.

My next lift was up now. I was now up to a heavy 1900 kilograms and I was getting quite bored due to the fact that we had been doing this for quite a while now.

As I was walking into the room, I watched the judges talked to the organiser once again. While this was happening, one of the guards came in to tell us that we were to stay in here until an announcement comes on. We all obeyed and began talking to one another and getting to know all of us. Instead of talking like the rest of them, I was still watching the judges and the organiser talking.

Suddenly, the organiser quickly walked over to the announcement box and came out about half a minute later.

Within a couple of seconds, the announcement came over the loudspeakers. We all quieted down in the room trying to listen to this strange announcement.

"Good morning, everyone! Welcome to the weightlifting event and I hope you all are having a great time. I have news that we have just decided. This weightlifting event is going to change a little bit. As this event has been going on for 4 hours now, we have decided that the whole competition is considered a draw."

Gasps came from everywhere in the room. I was just confused. _What the heck? How does a whole competition become a draw?_ It was just plain strange. I listened more carefully as the announcement continued.

"Now, because the rules state that a whole competition cannot become a draw, we have decided to put the competitors in a tie-breaker event."

More gasps came from people in the room. Tie-breaker events were usually, and awfully hard, long and tiring. I wasn't looking forward to this. Even though I did have an advantage over everyone else, I didn't feel confident at all about it. We all quieted up again, waiting to hear what the tie-breaker event actually was.

"The tie-breaker event will involve all competitors standing side by side, holding up an object for as long as possible." _What? That sounds so easy!_ I smiled in glee, without thinking much further into the task at hand.

"But each minute, some_thing_ will be propped into the object, making it heavier and heavier per minute that the competitor is holding it for." _Oh, god!_ I was shocked and my confident went back down the drain. _So, it was an endurance and strength combination tie-breaker. I hope that I had practiced that enough!_ I was feeling funny and probably would have thrown up, if I could.

I saw about 3 to 4 guards coming out from another door opposite of the stage to us, carrying a large object. It looked like a car, very similar to one at least.

"The object that they must carry to start off with is a 2 tonne car. Vampires of their covens will be lifted into the car each 10 minutes to make them heavier. Gradually, more objects will be lifted in there until the competitor fails to hold it any longer or drops it below their shoulder height.

"The rules are as followed: The car cannot be dropped or held lower than their shoulder height. The competitor cannot talk to other competitors or use any powers…" They didn't need to worry about that. No-one is this event had useful powers, so this was actually going to be fair, for once.

"…including the people in the audience or being lifted in the car and the competitor must stay in the one spot and not move around to distract anyone else or they will be disqualified. The event will start in 5 minutes." _Wow, they were being strict with this tie-breaker event. I guess they want to hurry up and finish it then. Actually, I think that the next event is supposed to start soon anyway. What's the next event? Um, oh yeah, its Emmett's wrestling. Wow, that's going to be funny!_ I thought to myself, just before I got interrupted.

"Good luck, everyone." Senna politely said to all the competitors.

"Thanks; you too." We all said back. I was glad that we were all being friendly and not ultra-competitive, like I thought it could have been.

After roughly a minute, all the competitors were called onto the stage. All the cars had been brought out and the 'weights', as we were now going to called them, were beside the stage, ready to hop in when the time came.

"Now, when the bell rings, all competitors must lift up their empty car and hold it up above shoulder height within the next 20 seconds and a official will come around and make sure you are completing the task correctly. If the 20 seconds is up and you haven't gotten your car up, you will be forced to pull out. Does everyone understand?" We all nodded in agreement.

Seconds later, the horn sounded. We all began to lift up the 2 tonne cars and after the 20 seconds, we had passed the first stage.

I was struggling a little bit with the size, rather than the weight, of the car. It was very awkward to hold, especially for my body size. I looked around comfortably and saw that Marcus, Santiago and Senna all seemed to be alright but I could see that Tanya was struggling quite badly. I knew she was going to be the first to go. It was fairly obvious.

The first 10 minutes of this task passed quickly.

Alice was the first to be lifted into my car. I think my family decided that, mainly because Alice is the smallest and easily the lightest, which would have helped me. To be honest, I was getting stronger the longer I stood here. My newborn strength is kicking in and adapting to this heavily added weight. I was constantly looking around at everyone during those 10 minutes, as I was getting quite bored, as quickly as I was getting stronger and my competition was starting to struggle; Tanya being the worse off. As soon as Carmen had been placed in the car, Tanya was just about to crack. She started to struggle heavily under the size of the machine and her family. Any minute now she was going to drop it. I just knew it.

I looked over at my family, standing off to the side of the stage. Emmett was the closest to the door, from what I could tell. He threw up 2 thumb ups at me and smiled happily. I smiled back and nodded, showing that I could do this; I could beat them all; that I wasn't vulnerable at all. I guessed after seeing Emmett's smile, the rest of the family raced over to see what was happening. I had to giggle at their reaction. They were shocked, amazed and overall happy and excited. I could easily tell that Jasper was taken the full blow of all their reactions, plus all the feelings of the competitors. His face showed fear and overwhelming all bunch into one; and Alice wasn't there to comfort him.

After a minute or so, I heard a loud crash a couple of metres beside me. I quickly reacted by looking over there, to notice Tanya storming off the stage in anger with the car in a large pile of rumble behind her. Carmen had, obviously, gotten out beforehand as she was standing next to the car, in perfect condition, as usual. I guess I hadn't gotten used to the perfectness of everyone just yet…

_One down, three to go…_ I thought, happily.


	12. Bella Weighs In: Part 2

BPOV

_Oh my god! How long will this go on for?_ I groaned to myself, also letting Edward hear my boredom too. I looked at Edward, who was still standing beside the stage, for his response.

He looked back at me with sad, guilty eyes as if to say that this was his entire fault.

_No, Edward. Remember, I chose this. You had nothing to do with this._ He looked at me like he was unsure. I nodded to emphasis my argument. _It's true._ He shrugged unsurely.

* * *

Another 20 minutes had passed and I had Esme and Rosalie in the car above me as well as Alice. No-one else had dropped their car yet and Senna was the only one to look anywhere close to dropping it, and I don't think that she would anytime soon. I knew this was going to take a while. _So much for a short, quick tie-breaker event,_ I thought. These people were hopeless with creativity.

"The next 10 minutes have passed. Can the next members please go stand next to the car and shortly you will be told to get in. Thank You." Carlisle was the next to be put into my car. From now on, it was only going to get harder; and I knew it.

Carlisle was lifted into my car and it suddenly got a lot heavier, but I could still handle it. I looked over and noticed that Senna, Marcus and Santiago had all their family members in their cars and they looked like they were beginning to struggle. I looked over to Edward and Emmett, who were now clearly on view through the archway. Edward looked like he was in pain; I was guessing because I was here, lifting a massive amount of weight and only a newborn vamp. I think he is still used to me being a human, which is still making him over-protective of me, stupidly enough. I was a newborn vampire, for pete's sake, I was probably more indestructible then he was! I think he just didn't want to believe it.

Emmett, who was standing next to Edward, was looking quite bored. He was leaning against the wall, attempting to make a conversation with Edward, but he quite clearly wasn't listening. This event will take quite a lot longer, I knew it; we all knew.

* * *

20 more minutes had passed, I believed. Edward and Emmett had been propped into my car and everyone else had extra people from other covens in their car to make up for the numbers. No-one had yet to give in since Tanya, which was making this event incredibly hard. Everyone was clearly struggling a lot, including me. It looked like we were to just pan this event out for a little longer, I had hoped…

* * *

After 5 more minutes in what seemed like hell, the greatest announcement ever came on.

"Can I have your attention, everybody? I would like to announce that another draw has occurred and we will be forced into another tie-breaker event due to the insufficient amount of time. Contestants may drop their cars…BUT BEFORE YOU DO, please let your passengers out. Please go inside and relax until we tell you otherwise."

All the contestants did as we were told. We held on the car for a couple more seconds as everyone hopped out of the cars, before setting them down gently. I walked over to the waiting room and plonked down onto the nearby couch and snuggled into the comfortable back. _Oh, god, this is heaven!_ I thought. I closed my eyes and took in the comfort of the couch. The only thing that could make this better was Edward. Me snuggling up into his perfect chest and being in blissful heaven for a second time. _Bloody damn rules; why couldn't family come in here? Why o why? _I frowned and continued relaxing.

As time was running out to finish our event, the next tie-breaker was called within a couple of minutes. All the contestants that were still competing walked out of the room and back out onto the stage. We were yet to know what this event was actually going to be. I was assuming it was something that was going to be quick and easy, no time-consuming tasks. I liked that idea.

The stage was fairly bare, except for 2 chairs that were opposite each other at a small table.

"Welcome back, contestants. This will be the final next tie-breaker event. You will be arm wrestling each other for a medal. This tests both physical and mental strength and determination. We have completed a draw for you and you will abide by it. The first match is Senna versus Marcus, beginning in 2 minutes. After that match is complete, Bella is to verse Santiago. Good Luck, contestants."

With that announcement, I walked back to the room, to wait out Senna and Marcus' match.

I was calculating and thinking of Santiago's weaknesses and strengths, but I suppose in arm wrestling, none of that counts hugely. I was more thinking of my experiences in arm wrestling. The only time I have arm wrestled was with Emmett, on one or more occasions. I did quite easily beat him, but was that just a fluke or not? Many of those sorts of questions keep popping into my head as I continued to wait. I believed that this was going to take awhile.

* * *

A couple of minutes later, I heard screaming coming from outside the door. I guessed the match had finished. I could see Santiago opening the closed door slightly to sneak a peek of what was happening. I decided to join him. It was easy to see who had won. Senna was sitting there quietly while Marcus was smiling and proudly waving to the crowd. So he was into the final and guaranteed at least a silver medal. Now it was down to me and Santiago for the final spot in the final. We walked back to the seats to wait out the break.

The door opened and Senna and Marcus walked in and straight through the door on the opposite side of the room to us, before I even had the chance to say 'well done' or 'bad luck'. The supervisor walked into the room next.

"Are you ready to go out there?" Both me and Santiago nodded and followed the supervisor out the door.

We came across a new round table in the middle of the stage with two chairs opposite each other. We sat down on the chairs; awaiting our next instruction.

I imagined him as Emmett; that contagious grin spreading quickly over his face across the table. _This is going to be easy._ I believed.

"Are you ready to begin?" The supervisor asked. Both of us nodded.

"Okay, we will start in 10 seconds. 10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…begin!" I pushed my arm hard against Marcus', pushing his slightly back. I stabilized my strength to a level where it seemed a little too uncomfortable for him. I grinned slightly, but hoping to God that he couldn't see it.

I saw his mouth twitch in discomfort and I took this small moment of weakness to push his hand back even further. I was stronger than him and both of us knew it. This helped my mental state to continue this fight.

I constantly kept remembering Emmett and my first arm wrestle. I remembered his disappointment as well as my excitement and shock. I wanted to feel the same again and this was pushing me even further mentally.

I recognized another small moment of weakness and I quickly pushed his arm even further back. Now I was about halfway to my win.

He was easily uncomfortable by this and tried quickly to recover, using as much energy as he could to push my hand back. That was the wrong decision. I waited for half a minute before quickly pushing his hand down, smashing it onto the table and screamed, stupidly. If I were human, I would have blushed a new and brighter shade of red. I had won because he wasted his energy within the previous 30 seconds and after realizing that that wasn't working, he relaxed back into his stabilisation, which I knew he was going to do and used his quick moment of weakness, again, to win.

Edward came running towards me, smiling proudly, his arms open to embrace the needed hug. Alice came sprinting up behind him, followed by the rest of the not-so-excited-as-Edward-and-Alice family. I cuddled into my other piece of my puzzle for a while before Alice ripped us apart.

"Hey! I want a hug too!" She pouted. I give in too easily and the annoying part: everyone knows it.

I gave Alice her urgently-needed hug, by the sound and look of things.

"Guys, you do know that I'm only in the grand final. I haven't got a medal yet? Or what one, Alice?" I looked at her sternly.

"I don't know." She looked at me strongly. I glared back at her. Her games didn't work on me. "Alice?"

"I haven't looked into your future!" She said. I didn't believe her at all, but I gave up arguing with her.

"Okay, guys! I have to get back now! See you all soon!" I began my way back to the waiting room.

"Good luck!" Everyone yelled as they walked back to their premium seats.

I walked into the waiting room where a determined looking Marcus was sitting and the supervisor standing by the door.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

"Yeah. Hey, good luck." I politely said to Marcus. He looked at me strangely and I quickly looked away, embarrassed.

"Yeah, good luck to you too." He glumly said, a little reluctant too.

As soon as the supervisor told us it was time, we followed him out the door, onto the stage and sat down. Marcus had a concentrated look of determination on his face. I ignored it and tried to think positively.

"Okay, are you ready?" The supervisor asked us one final time. We both nodded.

"Okay, you will start in 10 seconds. 10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…begin!" I heard the crowd clap loudly as I begin with a huge push, forcing Marcus' hand back a centimetre.

This angle stayed for a minute or so before he push mine as hard as he could, shoving mine back a little. It was back to where we had started from.

* * *

Minutes past and our hands changed position multiple times, sometimes favouring me or sometimes favouring Marcus, but we knew this was going nowhere. I had to do something quick or I didn't think I'd have another shot at it. To get to my full strengths capacity, I needed to be angry, I needed to feel like I was pushing someone away and keeping them there so they couldn't come back. I was thinking about Edward, the time he ran away; the time he abandoned me and left me in the most fragile stage of my life. I didn't remember much after that though, but I remembered that day as clearly as if it was just yesterday. I didn't want to bring that memory into my vampire memory; I never wanted to think about it again. I focused my attention back into the fight and collected all my angry, negative thoughts and folded them all into a large bunch of anger, ready to let it go all in one single moment.

I thought about when Edward said those stupid, lying words; the words that broke me from my life over those next few months; the months that Jacob was trying to fix me up. I skipped those months, thinking that they were the wrong thoughts to be thinking of and skipped right ahead to the end where Edward nearly got stupidly killed; all because he was so dumb and thick to think that I could even possibly THINK of jumping off that cliff. I felt like screaming. I looked over to Jasper to try and see if my anger was overwhelming. From the look on his face, my anger must have been like a volcano moments before eruption.

I decided at this point, I was going to let it all go. I breathed deeply in and blew out all my anger which was resulted in a massive energized shove on Marcus' hand, which nearly resulted in the end of the match, where I would have won. Marcus' and my hands was an inch away from the table below it. I could now see on Marcus' face that he was struggling really hard because his arm and hand was in a really awkward position. I took this weakness and pushed his hand down further, where it hit the table with a force and a loud noise quickly followed. I jumped up and down in extreme excitement; all my anger had disappearance. My family came running down the stairs, racing towards me.

While coming out through the stage hallway, Alice was clearly in front, slowly followed Edward and the rest of the family stood back a little more.

Alice jumped into me and squealed in my ear in excitement. I thought of Jasper at the moment, thinking of all the overwhelming emotions he must have been going through in the past minute. As he walked closer to me, I mouthed sorry to him. He smiled and nodded. I looked over at Edward and frowned. He was also pouted. I let go of Alice and immediately sprinting over to Edward, jumping into his arms and kissed him. I breathed in his cool, fresh scent, wanting more as each second passed. It felt like I hadn't kissed him in months. I was desperate for him.

"Um, Bella, you mind doing that later, when you actually have a room to yourself?" I let go of Edward and looked at Jasper, annoyed. He smiled in return.

"Well, I mean it. Emotions have been everywhere in the last 2 minutes and its no thanks to you." He glared at me. I shrugged. "Hey, just because I'm emotionally unstable at the moment…" I grinned.

"CONGRATULATIONS!" The rest of the family yelled out, just as they had a chance to. I was surprised. I still hadn't gotten used to the fact that I had won. It felt strange to win for a second time in a couple of days, especially since it was things like sports where I would have never won before. I walked around and hugged each person and said thank you.

I quickly remembered that Marcus was standing behind me with his coven. When I had the chance, I walked over to him and congratulated him on a good effort. He thanked me and congratulated me as well. I went back to my family and led them out the door.

"Hey, where's Emmett?" I asked Rosie, just remembering that I hadn't seen him with the rest of the family.

"Oh, he was called into wrestling. They are beginning soon but the competitors had to miss out on your match so they could be on time."

"Oh. Were we that late?" I hadn't realised the time.

"Yes, Bells. You were all competing for 6 hours, so the wrestling was supposed to have already started a couple of hours ago. Don't worry though. Your competition was really good to watch; especially you." Edward said. I grinned at the compliment.

"Okay, well when does the wrestling begin?" I asked, curious.

"Now, actually. Want to go watch it?" Alice asked.

"No, I think you need to rest a little. We'll see you later."

"What are you talking about? I'm fine. I'll rest while watching Emmett. Remember, I'm not a human anymore. I don't really need to rest. I'm fine. Let's go cheer Emmett on!" I said, excitedly walking towards the arena where the wrestling was taking place.

**Did you enjoy those two chapters?? I felt like I needed to have a chapter separation on the previous chapter. Anyway, please review and help me get back into writing this story! Thank you!**

**P.S Please check out my other stories. They are both one shots so when you have 5 minutes to spare, please read and review them!! **

**P.P.S This story will be taking an even longer time to get out because I'm in the middle of writing 2 more stories that you guys will enjoy later in the future, so please be patient and I won't forget about this story! I love you guys so much, especially when you review!!**


	13. Emmett Wrestles His Inner Beast

**Hey Readers,**

**I know I haven't posted in such a long time...and I'm so so sorry. I haven't been able to get into writing again and I've been extremely, extremely with school. So I hope you enjoy this next chapter; it's extra long to make up for the long time of no updating...**

**Enjoy and please review!!**

Emmett POV

Me, and the other competitors, were standing out behind the stage waiting to hear the draw and order, talking and getting our bodies ready to fight. I knew I was quite good; I had all Jasper, Alice and Edward say that to me, after our practice fights. I was lucky though, to have at least 2 good training partners with me. Training ended up being really fun. I wouldn't have thought that anyone else competing would have had some real, hard, yet fun training. There was Aro and Felix, both from the Volturi's, Zafrina, Kate and Peter, all friends with at least somebody in our family; none of them are in a close coven family like mine, except Kate, maybe, but I know I can beat her; I've done it before, I can do it again.

We continued waiting, still unsure if the weightlifting tie-breaker event had finished or not. We had to leave the event early, just so we could be here on time. We were already a couple of hours behind, thanks to the weightlifters. _They all just had to be so strong!_ So, we still haven't found out who had won; we can't even hear the crowd as we are on the opposite end of the boundary to the arena with the weightlifting event. All we knew was that Bella and Marcus were fighting for gold and it was extremely close when we had to leave.

We still continued waiting until finally a tall guy came.

"Hey. I'm Fred, everyone. Here is the draw of the wrestling event." – He handed us a sheet of paper with the draw written on it – "Good luck to all of you and I'll come out in a few minutes to lead the first competitors out onto the stage."

We walked inside into the room where we were to wait when we weren't competing. According to the draw I was in the second match versus Felix. Aro was in the first match against Zafrina and Kate was in the third match against Peter. The draw was a round robin and the 2 competitors with most wins would wrestle in the final.

Aro and Zafrina were standing at the door, waiting for the announcement to introduce them and the event.

"Good Afternoon, Ladies and Gentlemen. Today we gather for the wrestling event. First up to start us off will be Aro and Zafrina."

They walked out the door as soon as their names were called.

I walked over towards the wall, until I could see through the archway that led outside to the stage. Aro and Zafrina were being quickly briefed on the match basics and rules in the middle of the stage.

Before I knew it, they had begun their fight. They were squaring each other before both of them immediately pounced on each other. They landed on the floor, both holding each other up in the midst of trying to roll over so they were on top of the other. It looked quite brutal, but I knew it would have been fun. I had never seen Aro in this type of activity before so it was definitely a new experience, one I hope to remember and to joke about forever.

At that point, I moved away from the archway and reclined in the nearest couch. It was eerily silent in the waiting room, although we all could hear the fight outside plus the audience, but it was something I really didn't like. I wanted to start a conversation but I couldn't think, so I decided to just be myself, as everyone tells me at least.

"Hey guys. Where does Count Dracula make his withdrawals? At the blood bank." Why did the vampire give his girlfriend a blood test? To see if she was his type." My booming laugh echoed through the room. The rest of the contestants just looked at me like I was stupid, which I would have easily admitted.

"Okay, I admit, that wasn't a good one. How about: why did the vampire give his girlfriend a blood test? To see if she was his type." Again, no-one laughed. "C'mon guys. Have a sense of humour. That one wasn't that bad, was it?" They were now making me unsure. When no-one answered, I tried again.

"Okay, how about a longer one? A vampire bat flies back into his cave after a big night...he has blood all over his face. He perches himself on the roof to try and get some rest, but before too long the other bats smell the blood, and start to gather around him. They ask feverishly where he got the blood from. Knowing that they will not let up till he tells them, he responds "OK, follow me!". He flies out of the cave, across a valley, over a river into a dark forest. Deep in the forest he stops and all the other bats gather round in an excited frenzy. "OK", says the bat, "see that big oak tree over there?". "Yeah, yeah" reply the other bats, drooling in anticipation. "Well I bloody didn't!" said the bat." My booming laugh repeated its path across the room; with some small added giggles, which silenced quickly.

"Okay, how about this one…" I began again, before being interrupted.

"Okay, Emmett! We get it! Now, can we have some silence?" Felix yelled, annoyed at my entertainment.

Everyone giggled quietly except me. My laughed echoed the room again. Felix groaned, annoyed. He got up out of his seat next to me and walked over to the other side of the room, probably hoping to get away from me; well, I could tell him right then, that that wasn't going to happen.

"So, you not a fan of my jokes then, ah, Felix?" I teased. He glared at me. I just smiled enormously back at him.

I decided to annoy him further by getting that answer out of him.

"So, giving me the silent treatment…oh well, I guess I'm going to crack some more then. Now, now what's another really good one…?" I dragged my decision on for a while to annoy him even more.

"Oh, got one…What songs does a vampire hate? 'You are my sunshine' and 'Sunshine on my shoulders!" I giggled at my own joke. I could tell Felix was nearly at the funny breaking point. One more, I believed was going to knock him.

"How about…"

"SHUT UP, EMMETT!" He yelled.

"Why? What's wrong with the jokes?" I pretend to be upset. Everyone giggled at my obvious sarcasm.

"They are L-A-M-E…" he dragged the word out. I pretended to be more upset, whole trying to hold down a laugh.

"They were made by puny, weak, stupid humans, plus they were made from the vampire 'stereotypes'!" He added with more angry then before. I guess I was setting myself for a bashing in the actual match. I don't really care; I already know that I can beat him.

"Sure, sure…" I replied, hiding a small smile. Bored, I walked over to the door again and watched to see what was happening out in the fight. Aro was a pulling an over the shoulder arm drag on Zafrina, something I would never thought I would have seen coming from Aro. Zafrina crashed to the ground and I could tell the fight had finished. Now it was my turn to face a very aggravated Felix. I was still confident.

Both of us got up off the couches and walked over to the doorway, waiting for Zafrina and Aro to come into the room and our announcement to go out onto the stage.

"Wow, that's was one heck of a fight! Let's congratulate them!" The announcer yelled over the speaker. The audience roared with excitement.

"Okay, okay, settle down. Now, let's bring out the next pair of competitors: Emmett and Felix!"

We both walked out the door as our names were called. Looking into the audience, I noticed Rosie instantly. She was standing with the rest of the family, including Bella.

_Did she win?_ Edward nodded at my unspoken question. I grinned at both Edward and Bella, excitedly, happy that she had won.

"Okay, do you know all the rules? No punching, no kicking. Are we clear?" The umpire briefed us. We both nodded.

"Alright, we will begin in 10 seconds." He nodded and walked off the mat, ready to umpire.

I walked over to one corner of the mat and faced Felix. He had the look of the devil over his face but he wasn't intimating to me at all.

"Okay, beginning in 5…4…3…"

This was it, the moment of truth.

"…2…1…BEGIN!"

Neither of us moved. We walked around the outer edge of the mat, squaring each other off. I looked at his face with the most serious look I could produce. His face lighted up a little with fear so to take advantage of that, I laughed my booming laugh. It's like a threat when your opponent laughs at you and both of us knew it.

He cringed a little and I took that moment to pounce on top of him. I sat on top of him, my knee in his back so he wouldn't move and held his arms down so he couldn't move them and return the move.

Suddenly, I was pushed underneath him, unable to move at all.

I struggled underneath him. It was difficult to get out of but not impossible. I bent my knees up slightly and push with as much force as I could straight into his groin, where he fell onto his side beside me. He shrivelled up in pain and that's when I gently touch him and the umpire began his countdown.

"1" Slap. "2" Slap. "3" Slap. I jumped up off the floor happily. Felix still didn't work unless to try and ease the pain from his groin. He held out my hand to help him up, in good sportsmanship, but his just slapped it away. If he didn't want the help, I wasn't going to try. I walked back towards the waiting room, where everyone, except Aro, congratulated me. I smiled proudly the entire way to the couch and sat down, relaxing into the softest of it.

Kate and Peter were called up as soon as I sat down. I decided I wasn't going to watch this match unless maybe at the end, when I could be bothered to get up out of the seat again. _I wish Rosie was here with me right now._ I thought.

My wish never came of course. After a couple of quick, short minutes, Kate and Peter walked into the room again, Kate proudly wearing a smile. I guessed Kate had won.

It was time for round 2. I was against Aro; it was going to be tough, considering his power of reading every thought ever in a single physical touch. It was going to be near impossible to beat but I still had a slim chance that I was going to fight for. Kate was against Felix and Zafrina was against Peter. I was up first, as we had had the most time off.

Aro and I walked up to the door, waiting for the announcement that will call us to the stage.

"Now, welcome back everyone. We will be starting the second round now. Our first competitors are Aro and Emmett." We both walked out onto the stage and began to get ready to begin the fight.

"Okay, are you ready to fight?" We nodded together. We faced each other, waiting for the signal to go.

"Well, get ready, get set, fight!" We squared off for a matter of a couple of seconds. Then, I fell instantly against the floor, getting pinned by Aro. It was a bad place to be. By holding me, he was able to read what I was planning to do. I needed a quick plan to get out of his grasp and I needed one now. The umpire had gotten down on his knee about a metre from me, ready to countdown to my loss. I struggled further, before the first slap. Then my brilliant idea came. Unfortunately it wasn't so brilliant, as Aro figured it and moved out the way before I even moved. I sighed, annoyed. He held me down further, so it was even harder to get out. Pain was beginning to shoot through my squished arms, but I tried to annoy it as much as I can. The second slap came. I had to do something now, while I still had the chance. I quickly moved my legs up, attempting to push him off me but again it didn't work. I was screwed. I struggled a little more before the third and final slap came down like thunder. I closed my eyes, annoyed at the fact that I wasn't able to really wrestle. It was a measly little fight, where I really didn't nor never really had the chance to defend myself. I was ultimately disappointed in myself. I slowly walked over to the room, where Aro was being cheered upon by the other contesters, well, really just Felix, very loudly.

The announcement for Kate and Felix came over the speakers.

"Next up in round 2 will be Kate versus Felix."

After Kate and Felix both walked out of the door onto the stage, I walked up to the entryway to view this match. I wanted to watch for my opponent's weakness, if they have any.

"Ready, set, fight!" The referee yelled. Firstly, Kate and Felix squared off, like all wrestling matches seem to do. Then, Felix lunged at Kate, pinning her underneath him. She scrambled a little bit before Felix was suddenly thrown off her, after a large enough quantity of electric volts ran through him, pushing him off of her. I realised that fighting her was going to be definitely interesting, this time, since she is using her powers. Felix stayed lying on the floor about a metre away from her, but that was until Kate had gotten up from the ground. Both stood a metre away from each other, ready for an attack that neither of them were beginning. I sighed at the stand off. I was about to move back to the couch to await my turn again until Kate made her sudden move. She lunged forward at Felix, who wasn't entirely ready and held him down. He struggled underneath then swiftly flopped down. The umpire finally came and began the countdown.

"1" Slap. "2" Slap. Felix quickly woke up from the shock and struggled so much that Kate had to shock him again. He flopped back down onto the floor, nearing unconsciousness, I think. "3" Slap. It was finish. Kate stood up and waved proudly to the crowd.

I walked back to the couch and waited for Kate and Felix to return and Peter and Zafrina to compete.

Kate had returned within seconds of me sitting down but I had heard that Felix had to be taken to other room for the shock that Kate had put through him.

"In the next fight we have Zafrina versus Peter!" As the announcer spoke, Zafrina and Peter entered through the door onto the stage ready to begin their round 2 fight.

"Congrats Kate; you did really well." I said when Kate came over to me.

"Thank you. You did well before too." She smiled gently back. She sat down on the couch beside the couch that I was currently sitting on. Silence returned to the room, while Zafrina and Peter fought it out.

Personally, I didn't want to watch this match. Although Bella and Renesmee especially, like Zafrina, the rest of the family wasn't all that close to her. Peter on the other hand, we all wanted nothing to do with him. So, I choose not to watch the match. Instead, I choose to sit down and think through my tactics for my next match. I was up against Peter, an easy target, if I must say so. So far, although only playing 1 match, he hadn't won it yet as where I have won my 1st one. I believe I have the advantage of that win over him.

After a couple of minutes sitting in an eerie silence, I decided to go and see what was happening. I leaned up against the wall adjacent to the door, where I could get the best view. I spotted the match a little bit more in the distant from the other matches I had watched but it was still a good viewing spot. Zafrina seemed to be dominating in the match, with no surprise there, with Peter standing opposite her, looking quite dazed and confused. Zafrina was obviously using her powers, relaxing and dazing Peter into an illusion. Her powers came in handy sometimes such as the time when Renesmee was confused as an immortal child by Irina and the Volturi had to come. She helped us a lot but in times like this when it was against me or my family, it definitely didn't come in handy.

Just as if he was tired, Peter slowly laid down onto the floor, still in a dreamy-like daze. The umpire shrugged and began the final countdown. Of course, Peter was not going to move and Zafrina began cheering even before the final slap came.

Since the match was complete, I walked back to the couch, getting ready for my next match.

This round, round 3, was going to be interesting. We had me against Peter, Jasper's good friend; Kate against Zafrina, the only girls in the competition, although beating the rest of us, it was still going to be interesting. The other match was, of course, Aro and Felix. That match was going to be the most interesting because they are in a tight bond as such and this was going to test them.

The first match to go on was Felix and Aro. Felix was not going to stand a chance against Aro. I wasn't even sure why he was even going to try. I bet they had some arrangement going before taking to the stage, like letting Aro win so he can be the overall winner or something so that Felix wouldn't get hurt in it. This wasn't going to interesting at all to watch, but I decided to stay in the doorway to watch the first part of the match.

Throughout the whole match, although quick and short, they were pulling out moves that I thought were fantastic, especially on someone that they knew well or were even close to, like those two. There were some that I didn't think that I could even do, but I couldn't be sure. I knew that the rest of this event was going to be hard, that's for sure. The room become silent as we all nervously waited for our next matches to come.

A few minutes later, both Felix and Aro entered through the door, after completing their match. Neither had an obvious expression, so I couldn't be entirely sure who had won, but like I had thought before, I still believed Aro would have hammered Felix.

Kate was up against Zafrina in the next match. They had already gotten onto the stage. I think that the officials want to hurry up our event because of the starting delay due to Bella's weightlifting event. This match was going to close, most likely the closest match there will be in this event as both women have powers that could leave the other helpless. I guess it'll be down to who can use their power more to their advantage with the right timing.

I sat back more into the couch, getting more comfortable, since I thought it was going to be quite a long match. Surprisingly to me, they had finished in just 5 minutes. Kate was the first person to come back into the room, implying that she had won. This now meant that it was my turn again. Both Peter and I entered the room at the same time and got into our positions, across the mat from each other.

"Ready?" We nodded, not even turning our heads towards the umpire.

"Ok, in 3…2…1…Go!" We were both quick to begin squaring each other, where I also stared intently at Peter, trying to read what his first move could be. Quickly, he moved in for my stomach, a feeble attempt at hurting me to get my on the ground. Since partly anticipating the blow, I moved slightly out the way, letting him miss my body completely and finishing in a really bad spot, for him. I knocked his back quickly, forcing him to fall forward into the ground where I quickly pushed down on his back to keep him there. The umpire had quickly begun counting. "1…2…" Peter surprised me quickly but moving out from under my arm, so the umpire stopped counting. I moved over to where he was now, trying to pin him down on the mat somewhere so this easy match could end and my tactics for the next match could begin. Peter crawled around on the mat, careful of where I was standing or where my hand could be able to pin him down. Trying to narrow down my advantage, he attempted to stand up but wasn't quick enough because I was right behind him, waiting for that exact moment of weakness everyone gets when getting up off the ground. Once again, he fell to the floor, where I walked over and actually sat on him, so he couldn't move. It was a little harsh, I know, but it worked. The umpire slapped his required 3 slaps and I got up and waited for Peter to get up. I held out a hand but he refused nicely. I continued on into the waiting room and sat back down onto the couch, waiting for the next round to begin.

Round 4 came up quick. Now we all had only 2 more matches to go to finish this event and to see who receives the medals. Round 4 was going to interesting again, but maybe not as interesting as the last round. I was up against Kate; Zafrina and Felix and Aro and Peter were against each other.

Zafrina and Felix were up first. They walked out of the room and onto the stage. All I wondered in this match was how or using what illusion will Zafrina use to beat him? I knew it, although I haven't gone up against Zafrina, I knew from watching her other matches that that is the way she wins, especially on people, such as Felix who can't repel using a power. Earlier than I thought was possible, I heard clapping from the audience, meaning that the match was already over. Zafrina came in first, with Felix trailing behind, a bit dazed.

Kate and I were up next. We both walked out onto the stage. I was nervous in this match, firstly because I was against Kate, our family friend. Secondly, she was a girl. I'm not really sexist but I don't like hurting girls, it's just not fun unless it was a practical joke or trick, unlike this. This also meant that I don't want to get beaten by her. I have beaten her before but this is not a friendly match, this is a competition, meaning both of us are competing to win. It was definitely going to be tough.

We faced each other at the other end to the other person on the mat.

"Ready?" We both nodded, as usual. "Okay. Begin in 3…2…1…GO!" He ran backwards out of the way, giving us some more unneeded room. I still had no tactics to go by with Kate. If I touch her, I could get executed, so how was I supposed to hold her down? I really had no idea. We continued to square each other off, while I was trying to think of my first move could be. I didn't have to know what my first move was because Kate had pounced straight towards, pushing me down on the ground, underneath her. I fought hard to get of her lethal grip but she held it too firmly. I struggled but I was suddenly hit with a massive shock from Kate, which incapacitated me with heaps of pain. I didn't want to nor couldn't move. Kate had won. Her power was unstoppable when used. I was disappointed, annoyed in fact with the fact that people could use their powers, it was just unfair to the people who don't have a power, like me.

Aro and Peter were the last ones to compete in this round. This match was going to be a very easy match to win for Aro. Peter wasn't much of a competitor, just like Felix really wasn't either. They walked outside the room. I was beginning to become bored but I just thought to myself that the match after this one, I was in, so it wasn't going to be much of a wait for my next match.

After around 6 minutes, Aro entered back into the room with Peter trailing behind. Aro had obviously won since he was the one carrying around a large proud smile. He was congratulated by a few other competitors and returned to his seat.

The next round was also the last round. We all only had one more match to finish before finding out who actually won. My last match was against Zafrina, who was proving to be a tough competitor. Kate was against Aro and Felix was against Peter, both of which hadn't won a match yet.

I was in the first match of this last round, so Zafrina and I made our way out to the stage as soon as they called the beginning of this round.

We were quick to begin the match. We fought hard, but because of my more brute strength, I was able to hold her down onto the ground for a little time. She struggled a lot and I was close to not being able to hold her down. The umpire had finally come and began counting down.

"1…2…" Suddenly the room switched to a room. It looked similar to the one I had shared with Rosalie in on one of our many wedding nights. I could see a nicely decorated double bed was next to us and we were on the floor next to it. I looked down to who I was still holding to recognise my beautiful Rosie. Noticing she was struggling and looking hurt, I quickly lifted my arm off her and attempted to hug her when she refused and pushed me backwards. I was surprised but didn't take offence. I sat there for a moment before Rosie stood up, grinned at me and pushed me backwards, so I was now lying down while she was holding my chest gently. She continued to grin as she stayed like that. I could suddenly hear my name being called. Maybe it was Esme or even newborn Bella might needing me.

I tried to get up and answer the call but Rosie continued to hold me down. I looked at her confused as why she wasn't letting me go. She continued to wear that grin on her face and I couldn't figure out why. She was in the same position before, which was beginning to irritate me, torture me. I wanted to kiss her and then tell her I love her, but she wasn't letting me up. Suddenly, I heard a loud bang on the floor next to me and everything began to vanish, returning into a familiar stage-like area. I looked around confused. Zafrina stood over me, offering her hand to help me up. I continued to look up at her confused until it all came rushing back. I frowned, annoyed at what had just happened. Zafrina had just used her power on me to think I was somewhere else. No wonder why Rosie didn't want to kiss me or even hug me, it was really Zafrina, and it would have been in front of the whole arena, including Rosie herself! Now that would have been hard to explain out of.

I took Zafrina's hand and got up off the mat and become dizzy.

"Are you alright, Emmett? A bit dizzy?" I nodded, I think.

"Don't worry, it always happens after my illusions, remember?" I did remember, now. We slowly made our way back into the waiting room, where I sat back down into the couch to stop the slight dizziness still there.

I looked around the room once I didn't feel dizzy anymore. Felix and Peter had already gone out onto the stage and begun their match. That match wasn't that important anyway. The real match will be between Kate and Aro, both who have won all of their matches so far.

Within 5 quick minutes, Peter and Felix had returned, Felix the happy winner, and Aro and Kate were outside on the stage competing for that top spot. I personally didn't care you got it, as it doesn't involve me but I prefer Kate as she is a much better person and a better person who deserves it.

This match was taking quite a long time. Meanwhile, all of us in the room were sitting or standing quietly, maybe have small talk with another but it was mainly consisted of silence.

15 more minutes had passed before I heard a huge roar from outside, telling us that they had finally finished. Aro came in first after 30 seconds of the loud roar with a large and happy grin, hugely implying that he had indeed won. Kate walked in behind him, shoulders down, face showing a fake smile at Aro. She just looked totally beaten. I got up and walked over to her. She looked up at me when I approached.

"Hey Kate! What happened out there? You guys were there forever!" I laughed. She smiled a real smile. "That's what I want to see!" I stated to her.

"Thanks Em. You do really know to cheer people up."

"My pleasure. Well done out there. I assume you must have had a hard match out there, one which was also very close since it took you two at least 15 minutes to complete."

"Yeah, it was hard but in the end, I just couldn't hold him off me, even with my power." She shrugged at me. I understood to an extent of her disappointment.

"Don't worry about it though. Remember, you still won all of your other matches."

"Thanks Em. I better go congratulate Aro. I'll see you later." She walked over to Aro and both shook hands in congratulations.

Since all the matches were now finished, we were able to head over to our families. Of course, my family was excited and bubblier, like they caught the Alice Disease.

"Congrats, Em." They all said. I didn't know why though.

"What for? It's not like I won. I should have beaten those nutcases! They were hopeless, which really makes me even more hopeless for losing against them."

"Don't beat yourself up about it. You did great. You just couldn't beat the people which powers, which is understandable, you know." Bella cheered me up a little.

After a couple of minutes with our families, everyone was called for the final ceremony.

"Good evening Ladies and Gentlemen! Today we had a very eventful day where events continued into overtime and other events having to be postponed until a later time. But, we still managed to compete all of them. Now, we will present the medals to all the top 3 contestants from the wrestling event. In 3rd place, with 3 wins in total, we have Zafrina!!" We glanced over to the Amazonian Coven on the other side of the arena, who were jumping up and down in excitement. I think this was their first medal, but I wasn't entirely sure. The announcer continued.

"In 2nd place, with a total of 4 wins, the silver medal goes to Kate!" A couple of rows in front of us, the whole Denali coven jumped up in excitement for Kate. We stood behind them, waiting for our turn to congratulate her. The announcer continued on before we could.

"And in 1st place, with a win in all of his 5 matches, the gold medal goes to Aro!!" A loud roar came from the side of the arena where all the Volturi, including the guards were placed. They crowded around Aro, all congratulating him and just trying to get in his presence. He was a very influential person in the vampire world. The announcer finished up over the roar of the Volturi.

"Well done to all those who competed and good luck with the last of the events. We will see you all tomorrow for the final day. Goodnight!" As soon as the announcer finished, our whole family walked down to the Denali Coven.

"Congratulations Kate. You did fantastic!" We all basically said. When the excitement diminished a little bit in the arena as well as our 2 covens, Kate managed to come to talk to me. It was the first time talking to each other since the end of our fight.

"Hey, you did fantastic too. It's just too bad that you didn't have that extra power, otherwise, you would have blitzed the competition with a combination of a power and your natural strength." She smiled gently at me. She was so kind, even in my books.

"Thanks. You did really well. I only wished that you had beaten Aro. Now, that would have been an excellent outcome."

"I think everyone does." We both chuckled.

"Yeah, everyone except the Volturi. But, anyway, you still did exceptionally well to get that silver medal. You definitely earned it."

"Thanks." Rosalie wrapped her arms around my waist, kissing the back of my head. That was strange since I was the one usually doing that to her. I turned my head around, kissing her on the lips. As the kiss got much passionate, I turned my whole body around and put more effort into it. Our lips moved together as one, well, that was until an interruption as usual.

"Guys, can you not do that in public?" Edward bluntly asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Jeez, just 'cause you don't get any attention!" I stated back.

"Is that a sexual innuendo that I hear? Remember Bella banned you from them when she BEAT you!"

I smirked. "No, it isn't actually. I suppose, you would know what one is though…"I whispered to myself, both hoping he did and didn't hear that.

"Seriously Emmett, you got bet, just get over it…" He stated walking away from the family, his arm around Bella's waist.

"How about we go back to the cabin and have some _fun?_" Rosalie asked me, seductively. I nodded, skipping embarrassingly back to the cabin with Rose by my side.

**What did everyone think??**

**Please review!! I really appreciate it!!**

**Thanks**

**Twilight-Tennis-Addicted**


End file.
